Nick's Troubles
by lilangel1
Summary: He is living and working at Michigan he is enjoying it but his illness returns and he doesn't want to admit it at first. All nick wants to do is run away from it like he did last time. But something this stops him from running away from last time, that would be the person who was his rock during treatment last may lead him back to holby
1. Chapter 1

Nick's struggles

He is living and working at Michigan he is enjoying it but his illness returns and he doesn't want to admit it at first. All nick wants to do is run away from it like he did last time. But something this stops him from running away from last time, that would be the person who was his rock during treatment last may lead him back to holby. Please note that I do not own any casualty characters apart from my OC.

Chapter 1

I have now been working in Michigan for about 6 months. I am loving it here, I do miss Holby quite a bit but know I left it in the capable hands of Zoe Hanna. Every so often my mind wonders to whether I could have done anything more for Yvonne and guilt just hits me. I have kept in contact with Yvonne's mum Diana and speak to her every couple of weeks. This had me still feel close to Yvonne as I still had a connection to her and the fact that I promised to take care of her mum. Even though we are living in different Continents I still feel I am able to keep her final wish by doing this. Diana understood why I couldn't stay in Holby but I knew she was glad that I stayed in contact with her. Even though we only spoke to each other on the phone or on skype which I was quite impressed Diana learned how to use we had helped each other through the grieving process.

I really appreciated this as when I met a woman in a pub in Michigan after and felt guilty for having sex with her. Sleeping with her made me feel dirty and guilty for cheating on Yvonne even though she has now gone. Diana was there for me and could understand where I was coming from. When I spoke with Dianna and told her that I slept with another woman I thought she would be angry at me. She was just supportive which I was grateful of. I had told her how it had made me dirty by cheating on Yvonne. She told me that when the time is right and the right girl came along Yvonne would want you to move on and be happy.

I had just got of the phone to Diana and groaned to myself as I had a slight headache. I groaned to myself again I thought and took some paracetamol and headed to bed even though it was still early. I just hoped it had gone by the morning.

Sorry its short. It's just setting the scene. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up my head felt slightly sore but it was better than the night before. I just hoped it didn't get any worse. I got dressed and had some breakfast before heading into work to see what was ahead of me for the day. I drove to work.

When I got into work I said "Hello" to Anton Mayer. We made small talk before starting work. Then I got stuck into work. I was pleased to be back in cardiothoracic as that is where my heart lies. I enjoyed working at Holby ED don't get me wrong, but I am also glad to be back in cardiothoracic as consultant. Working in the USA is very different to the NHS. I went to put my stuff in my locker.

My job in Michigan is half research in cardiothoracic to improve treatment and the rest is treating patients. Today I am doing research medical advances to help with cardiothoracic treatment. If they got busy on the ward though I knew I would be called down to lend a hand. I had been researching for an hour and half and was just about getting somewhere when my pager went of. I looked at the number and realised it was the ward. I groaned to myself as I picked up the phone and rang them back. As every time I was getting somewhere with this research I seemed to be called away.

…

Back at Holby It was a manic day. Zoe had been called a numerous times to come and help out in the ED department. Zoe was pleased about this as it stopped her from doing the ever mountain paperwork that was building up. Zoe had just walked back into her office and looked at the mountain of paperwork. With Ash away for the week it had been building up even more than usual. Zoe sighed to herself, this is when she wished that Nick had never gone away as he was always better at the paper side of things than she was. This made her have a think on how nick was getting on in Michigan.

Please read and review. Just to let people know there will be some Zoe and Nick scenes but they will not be quite yet in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Guest who has read reviewed this story I will try and make the chapters longer.

Over the next few months my I was finally starting to somewhere with my research in cardiothoracic. However along with this my headaches had been continuing and if anything they had intensed over the last few weeks. I had also been suffering with migraines recently which I had last night. This migraine had made me feel very nauseous. I woke up this morning my head was still slightly sore but it was much better than it was at about two this morning when the piercing headache woke me up.

I sighed to myself and got ready for work like any normal day. I had a feeling what these headaches were a sign of but didn't want to face up to it yet. I didn't know if I would ever be able to face the fact that it could be back. I just hoped it had been the stress of the last year and half that has caused this.

I got in my car like any other day and drove to work. I had driven about five minutes when my headache started piercing again. Then it all happened very quickly my vision went blurry. I couldn't see anything, I tried to pull over to the side of the road but I'm not quite sure what happened next.

The next thing I remember I woke up lying on a bed with people all rushing round me. It took me a few seconds to realise where I was. I realised I was lying on a bed in a hospital which confused me as I was normally on the other side. I tried to sit up thinking I was fine but one of the nurses stopped me. I groaned but then one of the nurses told me Nick as a Dr you should know you shouldn't be sitting up after the accident that you had. I looked at the nurse blankly, she asked me saying do I remember what had happened. I shook my head, all I remember is driving along to work when I started to get a headache and then my vision went blurry I don't remember anything after that I said. I decided to leave out the bit that I have been suffering from headaches recently and had one this morning and it intensed on my here.

The nurse who I found out whose name was James asked me if I was in pain anywhere. I first pointed to my head and then my shoulder all the way across to my stomach where I obviously had whiplash. James asked me if I felt nauseous or sick at all. I nodded to scared that I would be sick if I spoke. James kindly held the bowl for me as I vomited into it. James informed me as I was complaining of head pain and had vomited I needed to have a CT scan to see if there was any internal damage. I nodded at this as I knew it had to be done but was scared what would be found. James left me so He could go and book my CT scan. He told me to buzz if I needed anything and left me with bowls in reach in case I needed to vomit again.

James was just about to make the phone call to book a CT scan when a police officer came up to him. I'm Constable Stevens and here about the crash this morning and I understand that you are looking after Nick Jordan and we would like to have a word with him." Constable Stevens, "He has just been in a major accident and needs some tests and scans carried out before he can speak to anyone" James replied.. Constable Stevens nodded but look a bit annoyed. "Our patients health need to come before any investigation." James told him. Constable Stevens walked of leaving James to make the phone call to CT. James sighed knowing Nick would have to talk to them at some point but pleased he had put it of for now. He was worried that something was seriously wrong with Nick seeing how high up he was in the hospital and thinking that his vision wouldn't of gone blurry for no reason.

James had left me in my own thoughts I tried to think what happened and tried to picture if any other cars were involved but all I could remember was my vision going blurry and seeing bright yellow lights.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry haven't updated this in a while have been really busy. Please read the next chapter and hope you like it.

Chapter 4

It felt like I had been sitting there an eternity in my own thoughts before a porter came to take me for my CT scan. In fact it had only been about 20 minutes. I was scared it was back and if it was back what was I going to do.

I was wheeled to the scanner then some Drs transferred me onto the bed I would be on for the scan. The radiologist went through what would happen in the scan to me. I nodded, it frustrated me slightly because I knew all this information as Dr but I wasn't going to be rude to them as they were only doing there job. Then I had the scan where I tried not to think of all my worries about what the scan would show.

While in the scanner I started to feel sick again, so I pressed the buzzer and the radiologist stopped the scan. They then came to see what the problem was and helped prob me up and hold the bowl as I vomited. After I finished vomiting the radiologist asked if I was ok for the scan to go ahead again. I nodded. The radiologist then disposed the bowl I was sick into before restarting the scan.

Once the scan was finished I was transferred back on to the trolley and wheeled back to A + E. Before I left the radiologist informed me that the scan would shortly be on the system where the Dr would report on it and then inform me of the results. I nodded to this and tried to not show that I was very nervous about what the scan showed up.

I arrived back on the ward and after about ten minutes James came and checked my observations and see how I felt. He told me that observations were all normal but my heart rate was slightly increased. I nodded knowing this would be expected to happen after the accident I had. I informed James that I could feel bruising coming up where the seat belt was in the car. James had a look and could see if was now getting worse than before. He said he would get a Dr to look at it. He also asked me if I was ready to speak to the police. I shook my head. James did anyone else get hurt in the crash. James nodded. I looked sad at this. James tried to reassure me that their condition was now stable. I nodded knowing that was all he could give me. James then left me to go and fetch a Dr to look at my whiplash.

The Dr came in ten minutes and shut the curtains around me.. Dr Jenkins was shocked to see me sitting in the bed as he was one of the Dr's that I have worked with before. "Nick what happened" he exclaimed. "I was driving to work this morning when my vision suddenly went blurry and then I woke up here" I explained. Dr Jenkins asked to look at my my shoulder, chest and stomach I nodded and lifted my tshirt up. Dr Jenkins genltly pressed against my shoulder and I flinched badly. Dr Jenkins informed me that I would need to do some neck exercises and have some physiotherapy to help it get better. I nodded and then asked if my CT scan results were back. "I will go and find out for you but if not I will try and get them to hurry them up" Dr Jenkins informed me. Dr Jenkins told me to press the buzzer if I needed anything.

About five minutes after Dr Jenkins had left than Anton Meyer had come to see me. "Nick how are you I have been worried sick all morning sorry I didn't come down earlier but I just couldn't get away." "I'm ok apart from my shoulder is hurting but that is expected as I got whiplash and my head is killing me." Anton wished me well and told me to take all the time I need of work and not worry about rushing back to work. We carried on chatting for about another ten minutes when Anton informed me he had to go back to work he wished me a speedy recovery before he left.

Shortly after Anton left Dr Jenkins came back in with the scan results. I know he tried his hardest not to show it but I could just tell by his face that it was back. "Nick you are very lucky your CT scan came back clear from the accident, But it did show a shadow and I think you know what that may mean but we need further tests." Dr Jenkins explained to me. I nodded keeping a straight face. "I'll leave you to digest the news but if you need to speak to me or your nurse just press your buzzer, but before I leave am I able to inform the police of the shadow so they realise it was a health reason why your vision went blurry." I nodded.

After James left all I could think of was one person helping get through this. This made me feel instantly guilty as it hadn't even been a year since Yvonne had died. But then I thought to myself if Yvonne was still alive she would help me through but as she is not she would respect for going to Zoe.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter Nick will be heading back to Holby. What would Zoe make out of Nick's return.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you every one for reading and reviewing. I am giving everyone a treat and updating again today. It is a bit of a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Dr Jenkins suggested that I stayed in for observation and some more scans. I refused and said that I need to head back home to Holby where I will speak to the same Consultant from last time. This shocked Dr Jenkins you mean you had cancer before. I nodded and informed him not to tell anyone else especially Anton Meyer as I would let him know when I was ready. Dr Jenkins reluctantly let me discharging myself from hospital he only did it after I had made a phone call to my consultant at St James. I did this and was slightly disappointed that he now only works at Holby. Dr Jenkins told me to rest for a few days at home before flying back to England.

Three days later I was on the plane back to Holby. I decided to book a hotel for the first night I got back. I knew I could have stayed at Dianne's but knew she would ask me questions that I was not ready to answer. Luckily I slept most of the plane journey but when I woke up I had a piercing headache. I took some painkillers hoping it would go away. About half hour later the headache had subsided a bit it was still hurting but not as much. I arrived at the Holby city airport about two hours later. I went and collected my luggage, and then went to find the person holding my name to get a taxi to the hotel.

It was a short drive to the hotel. I paid and tipped the driver. After getting my luggage out of the boot, I then wheeled it into the hotel to check in. Once I had checked in I dumped my stuff in my room. I couldn't be bothered to unpack. I was exhausted but had decided the first thing I would do when I got back to Holby was to visit Yvonne's grave.

I went out and brought flowers to put on Yvonne's grave. I then made my way to the crematory. I found it quite difficult as this was the first time I was visiting it since her funeral. As I approached the crematory I could feel tears in my eyes. I walked through the crematory and walked to Yvonne's grave. I bent down and laid the flowers down. I then started to speak to her, I felt silly talking to the grave at first but eventually it just felt natural. I started of by saying I'm sorry I didn't come to visit sooner but I had to get away from the bad memories I went to Michigan to work with an old friend of mine. Even though I was in a different country I still think about you every day and what could have been. I have also been staying in touch with your mum and made sure she is ok. Now I am back in Holby I will take the opportunity to visit Dianne and see how she really is as sometimes it is a bit hard to tell on the phone. The next thing I need to tell you is that I have had some bad news myself. By this time I had tears in my eyes. Yvonne it's back my cancer I whispered, I know you are watching over me and I need your help during this hard time. I hope you are not mad at me for going to Zoe for the support and love I need during this difficult time. You know you will always be in my heart and I will never ever forget the wonderful times we shared together and that was cut to short. I then kissed my hand and then put my hand on Yvonne's grave, I then said bye and told her I would visit her soon.

I then made my way back to the hotel and went straight to bed. I was nervous about my appointment the next day. I took some painkillers before going to bed. The next day I woke up about ten. My head was hurting me but not too much. I took some painkillers. I then waited about half hour before getting up to give the painkillers time to kick. I then went and had a shower before getting ready. Once I was ready I decided to go to a local café for some breakfast. Once I finished breakfast the time was about half eleven. My appointment wasn't with the consultant wasn't till two in the afternoon so I decided to make my way over to Dianne's and see how she is. Dianne didn't know I was back in Holby.

I walked to Dianne's flat. I was quite pleased that my headache had gone. I rang the doorbell. Dianne opened the door and was shocked to see me. "What you doing here, when you got back." "Yesterday and I just had to come back to visit Yvonne." I replied. This was some of the truth but not the whole truth. Dianne then guided me through to the front room and I took a seat on the sofa. Dianne nodded "have you visited her grave yet if not I'll come down with you." "Dianne I hope you're not annoyed at me but I went yesterday I just wanted to go alone." I replied. Dianne nodded in understanding. We carried on talking for awhile, when Dianne offered to make lunch. "If you don't mind" I told her. She told me not to be silly and what would I like. Dianne made me cheese and beans toasty. After we had eaten we carried on chatting for a bit. I looked at my watch and was shocked to see it was now 1:15. I told her that I needed to go but will visit her soon. She told me not to be a stranger and if I needed somewhere to stay I was welcome to.

I then made my way to Holby city hospital. As I approached the hospital I put my hood with hope not to be noticed. I went in the back entrance so I wouldn't have to face any of my old colleagues just yet as I wasn't ready. I arrived at my appointment and booked in at reception. I was told to take a seat. A nurse then called me to do my weight, height and observations. I then sat back down till I was called into my appointment.

After about ten minutes I was called into my appointment. I said hello to my consultant/a Dr I trained with. I knew we had to keep a professional distance here. We shook hands before taking a seat. Dr Hughes asked me how I had been feeling. I knew here that I needed to tell the truth. I have been suffering with headaches and migraines recently. She then asked me if I have had any loss of vision. I informed her that I had loss of vision about five days ago on the way to work in Michigan and had a car crash and had a CT which should have been sent to her which brings me here. Dr Hughes nods saying that she has seen the scan and thinks the next course of action would be to an MRI scan and some tests to confirm it definitely is the cancer that has returned and if it has returned they need to make sure it hasn't spread and see what the grade is to know what course of treatment I need. I nod. Dr Hughes informs me that she will try and fast me through the queue and have I told anyone for support. I shake my head not yet. She tells me I should tell someone as I will need support and help through. I nod at this. The consultation comes to an end. We shake hands, Dr Hughes tells me to come straight back to her if my symptoms get any worse and that she or her secretary will be in contact with me with regarding my scan dates. I nod at this and then exit the room.

I go to walk out of the hospital but something pulls me to go and see her. I pull my hood over my head and make my way to the very familiar office. I just hope I'm not noticed by anyone. I soon get outside my old office, I look at the door and notice it is still the same except it hasn't got my name above the door but it has Zoe Hanna's name above the door. I smile and then open the door without knocking. Zoe is looking down at her paperwork; I notice there is a big pile there. I take in her beauty for a second not realising how beautiful she is. Without looking up Zoe's speaks "It's rude to knock before entering my office." I reply "I need you."

A bit of a longer chapter here, I am going to leave it here. Please read and review.


	6. surprise visitor

Chapter 6

Zoe's PVO

Someone just rudely walked into my office without knocking. I was very stressed as I had a pile of paperwork to get on with. I tell them it's rude to knock before entering my office. After I said this I swear I just heard Nick's voice it but it sounded anxious but it can't have as he is in America. I takes me a few minutes to digest hearing that lovely voice again. Then I looked up and saw nick and couldn't believe it. I was shocked "Come in and take a seat, when did you get back. Nick told me he would come back another time as I look busy. I shake my head Nick this can wait this was your office before so it was only natural for you to come in without knocking. He informed that he got back yesterday. I noticed Nick looked tired and paler than usual I just put it down to jet lag.

End of PVO.

I sat down in the office I looked around and it still looked the same apart from the big pile of paperwork. I see you still not keen on the paper work side of things. It's just been a bit hectic recently and Ash the new consultant is away that normally helps me out with paperwork Zoe informed me. I nodded in understanding. We had been talking normally for about twenty minutes just catching up about my life in America and how life in Holby was. I was thinking to myself how do I break it to her that my cancer was back. Just as I was about to break it to her Zoe's pager went of. Zoe was needed in A+E but told me to make myself comfortable and wait for her.

Zoe went down to A+E and went into resus and helped out with a patient that had come with suspected heart attack. I was back in the office and wished I could go and help out but knew I shouldn't as I don't work here anymore and because of the tumour. I know that didn't stop me last time but this time is different. However I decided that I could do some of the paper work to relieve Zoe's stress. I got on with the paperwork however after about twenty minutes I had to stop as I could feel another headache coming on. I sighed to myself and took a painkiller before getting comfortable. My head really hurt so I put my head down on the table. I hadn't realised that I had shut my eyes till I heard Zoe walk back in.

Zoe came over to wear I was sitting and gently shook him "You ok" Nick she asked. I shook my head and whispered Zoe it's back hoping she would understand what I meant. Zoe knew exactly what Nick went and pulled me in to a hug straight away. I hugged her tight and just whispered "Why." "I don't know why nick how long have you known." It was confirmed earlier in the week but I have suspected it for awhile as I have been suffering with headaches and migraines for awhile now but I didn't see anyone for it" Zoe sighed "is that what brings you back to Holby." I nod. Zoe informs me that she will be there for me and if I need to stay at hers then I can. I nod but tell her just as friends. She replies of course and knows that I'm not fully over Yvonne yet. I am grateful that Zoe understands even though there will always be a connection there with us as we did go out at one point. Zoe asks me if my head is hurting now to which I nod. Zoe then gives me a gentle massage on my temples. This relived some of the pressure.

Zoe then informed me she would take me home and arrange cover for the rest of her shift. I thanked her and told her we would need to collect my stuff from the hotel. Zoe nodded and headed of to arrange cover. She arrived back ten minutes saying that she had sorted cover out. Zoe had informed Sam and Tom that she needed to leave for personal reasons and would they be able to take charge. Sam nodded straight away where as Tom looked more nervous and reluctant. But agreed to jointly look after the department with Sam. Tom just felt nervous as he didn't feel ready to take control of the department but was pleased to know that Zoe trusted him to do the job.

As we walked out Zoe's office I put my hood up so no one would notice me. Zoe saw and took this as a hint to use the back way out so no one would notice me. I smiled at Zoe for doing this. We then got into the car where I told Zoe what hotel I stayed at. I then went into the hotel to collect my things and pay. I then got back into the car and Zoe drove to her place. Zoe opened her door and as I went in I smelt all the familiar smells and smiled to myself. Zoe took my luggage from me and told me to make myself comfortable on the sofa. She asked me if I would like a drink to which I nodded just a cold one not in the mood for a coffee I tell her. Zoe nodded and asked me if I wanted water or juice. I tell her some orange juice if she has some. Zoe nods and brings me an orange juice and a coffee for herself. We have our drinks in silent but it is not an awkward silent it is a nice pleasant one. I then put my drink down and lay on the sofa. Zoe comes over to the sofa and gently lifts my head and places it on her lap. As Zoe lifts my head I flinch, as it hurts where I had whiplash. Zoe apologises to me. She then gently massages my temples which felt good but my neck and shoulders were hurting from where I had got whiplash.

Please read and review. I have got more written on this story but am not going to update till I get some more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter for you. Thank you Katie (guest) for reading and reviewing this story.

Chapter 7

I have now been back in Holby four days. Zoe has been a great support; she took a few days of work to be with me. It felt like old times though we would just sit around for ages talking and having a laugh. Being with Zoe made me forget about my tumour that I had. But then it all came crashing back to me when I started to get a really bad headache. I sighed and held my head in pain. Zoe got me some painkillers and then told me to lay my head on lap where she gently massaged my temples for me. This felt relaxing so I shut my eyes

Zoe had been massaging nick's temple for about fifteen minutes when she looked at him and noticed his eyes were shut and he looked more relaxed. Zoe said Nick and got no answer so Zoe sighed at knowing Nick was asleep. She carried on massaging his temples for about another five minutes. After she finished massaging Nick's temples she gently lifted his head of her lap and placed it on the pillow and then grabbed the blanket and placed it over him. Zoe then left nick to sleep and went and did some jobs. Zoe felt so sorry for him she couldn't believe it was back. She just hoped he would get treatment and beat it a second time.

I woke up awhile later to find a blanket over I smiled to myself but that was short lived as I suddenly felt very nauseous. I got up as quick as I could and rushed to the bathroom. I got there just in time to throw up into the toilet. Zoe obviously heard me as a second later she was behind rubbing my back telling me to get it all out. I finished being sick and leaned onto Zoe. Once Zoe had made sure I wasn't going to be sick anymore Zoe led me back to the sofa and then she went to get me a glass of water. Zoe brought it to me and told me to do this. I sipped it and felt a bit better. Zoe had also put a bucket by my side in case I needed to throw up again. I smiled at her greatly. Zoe told me to lie down and rest and to call her if I needed anything. I nodded to let Zoe know I heard her. Zoe went to leave Zo before you go can chase my consultant Dr Hughes up about My MRI and other tests that I need to have as I expected to hear from him by now. Zoe tells me of course she would do and if he wouldn't hurry them up she was sure that she would be able to pull some strings to get me the scans quickly. I smile at her as she says this and then pull the blanket over me trying to get some rest. I lay there trying to get some rest but can't as my head is pounding me again. Zo I mumble hoping Zoe can hear me. She does and comes in, and then I point to my head. Zoe comes straight over knowing what I mean and gently lifts my head up and massages my temple again. "Thanks" I mumble to Zoe. Zoe tells me to be quite. I lay there and feel relaxed while Zoe is massaging my temples.

I feel the pressure relieving slightly.

…...

Back in Holby A + E department its Ash's first day back after his annual leave. He goes in that day to find that there is a locum filling Zoe's shoes as she is of on emergency leave. Ash goes into her office and finds the amount of paper work that is left there to do. He sighs to himself as he just wants to be out in the A+E department and not doing paperwork. However he knows that paperwork needs doing. However he decides to see how the locum is getting on in the department first and does the paperwork first.

Ash went down from the office and found the A+E department busy but working like clockwork. Ash found Charlie so asked him how the department had been coping with his and Zoe's absence. Charlie informed him that it had been working like clockwork and the Locum was doing a good job. I asked Charlie where this Locum is. He informed Ash that she was in Resus.

Ash went into resus and introduced himself to the Locum as Dr Ashford but everyone calls me Ash. The Locum introduced herself as Dr Connie Beauchamp. Connie then informed him that this patient had come in with shortness of breath and they were trying to find out if there was an underlying condition that was causing this. Ash asked there was anything he could do. Connie informed everything was under control she would call him if she needed him. Ash nodded before going to see if anyone else needed his help. Ash could see the department was under control so informed them he would be getting on with paperwork in Zoe's office if he was needed.

Hope people have enjoyed this chapter. With spoilers that Connie Beauchamp is joining casualty I have decided to add her on this fan fic. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't going to update this fan fic tonight but as Katie (guest) asked me so nicely I have decided to put this chapter up tonight. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

The next day I wake up feeling much better. I feel slightly nervous though as today is the day I am going in for all my scans. I am thankful to Zoe though as if wasn't for her and Dr Hughes I would expect I would have to wait much longer for these scans. Zoe and Dr Hughes had managed to pull some strings and had arranged for me to have an MRI, CT scan and some tests that I would need all today. I went downstairs and could smell something nice. I went into the kitchen and could see Zoe cooking. Zoe you didn't need to do this but it smells really nice. Zoe tells me to take a seat in the front room and she would bring breakfast through to me in a minute. About five minutes later Zoe brings me through my breakfast. I thanked her as I started to dig into my pancakes that she had made me. Zoe then brought hers in and we both eat in silence. While we are eating I silently look at how beautiful Zoe is. Once I have finished eating Zoe cleans the plate away.

Once Zoe has cleaned up from breakfast she asked me if I would like her there for support today. I nod if that's ok Zo. Zoe tells me Nick don't be stupid I wouldn't of offered if I didn't want to. I smile at her things like this made me realise why I went out with her I just thought to myself where did things go so wrong. But then at the same time I have a pang of guilt as I shouldn't be thinking about that about Zoe as it's not been a year since Yvonne had died.

About twenty minutes later we got into Zoe's car and drove to Holby. I was thankful that Zoe didn't park in her usual space and parked her car round the back. Before I got out the car I put my hood. Me and Zoe then got out the car and walked into Holby Hospital in the back entrance so we weren't noticed by my old colleagues. Luckily we got into the hospital without being seen. We then headed up to the oncology ward. I spoke to the receptionist who showed me to my bed where a nurse came and did my observations. I then waited to go down for my scans.

I was getting inpatient waiting I had been there about an hour. Zoe was doing her best at trying to distract me from worrying. But it wasn't working. I knew from previously working here that it was very busy and emergency's can happen which take priority but it still didn't stop me from becoming inpatient. A nurse came into check on me and I asked her how much longer it would be for me to go down for my scan. She told me she would find out for me. Chloe (nurse looking after Nick) then rang the MRI suite to find out how much longer it would be before Nick would go down for his scan. The person on the phone informed Chloe that there had been an emergency and they weren't sure how long it would be. Chloe went to inform Nick of this who nodded in understanding.

Another hour later and a porter came to get me to take me to my scan. Zoe went to come with me and they suggested it probably best to wait on the ward. I informed them that I wanted Zoe by my side and that she was the ED clinical lead and one of the best. I notice Zoe smile at this as she went bright red. As we got wheeled to the MRI suite, Zoe whispered to me well I did learn from the best. I smiled at this and squeezed her hand. She squeezed my hand in support.

They then transferred me from the bed on to the scanner. They explain to me to keep very still, that they will slowly move me through the tunnel so they can have a look at my whole body. They informed me they would start with the head. I nod to show I understand what they mean. They inform me to press the buzzer if they need anything. Zoe squeezed my hand before she went behind the screen with the radiologist. I was so worried during The MRI scan that the cancer had spread.

They did a thougher examination. They concentrated on the head first and then scanned the rest of the body to make sure the cancer hadn't spread. Once the scan was done they transferred Nick back onto his bed where they then transferred him to have an EEG. This is where they attached electrodes to Nick's head to check for brain activity. This examination lasted for abut 45 minutes. Nick was then transferred back to the oncology ward where he had some blood tests taken. The nurse gave me some painkillers as he was complaining of headache. Zoe had been by my side all day I was appreciated of the support I had from her.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9

A few days had passed since I had my MRI and I was now waiting for the results before I could start my treatment. Zoe had gone to work today. Before she left she had made sure that I was ok. Zoe told me there was food in the fridge to just help myself. She also told me that if I needed anything to just ring her on her mobile. I was grateful for Zoe's support but just reminded her not to let anyone know I was back or ill. Zoe reassured me that she wouldn't. Zoe also informed that she would speak to the hospital about going part time. I smiled at this when Zoe told me this "Zo you know you don't need to." I told her. Zoe replied "Nick I know I don't but I want to someone needs to help take care of you while you are going through treatment."

Zoe arrived just over five minutes late to work. "Good of you to presence us with yourself today Dr Hannah" Ash greets me. "Ash give me a break please I had to take emergency leave as my mum was unfortunately taken ill." Zoe replies. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that I hope she is on the mend." "Thanks Ash but she is going to need long term treatment." Zoe hated lying but knew she couldn't tell anyone that it was nick. Ash introduced Zoe to Connie Beauchump. Zoe said hello. Dixie then called over sorry to break up the introductions but we have got a patient here with shortness of breath. Zoe rushed over to Dixie to help push the trolley to resus telling her the patient was called Sandra. Connie came and helped transfer the patient on the trolley in resus. Zoe and Connie took hand over from Dixie. Zoe called Tess over to help them. Tess came straight over and started doing Sandra's observations she placed the sats probe and BP cuff on Sandra. Tess informs Zoe that Sandra's heart rate is high, Blood pressure is low and her respiratory rate was low at fifteen a minute. Zoe listened to Sandra chest and could feel it was quite tight. Tess then took Sandra's temperature which she informed Zoe it was 37.8 degrees a low grade temperature. Zoe told Tess to draw up a saline nebuliser. Connie changed Sandra's oxygen from the portable oxygen monitor to the one attached to the wall in the resus. Connie then asks Zoe if she would like her to order a chest x-ray. Zoe nods and Connie goes of to book an emergency chest x-ray leaving Zoe to finish examining the patient. Zoe puts a cannula in Sandra telling her "that she might feel a sharp scratch," before she does it. Zoe then tells to put a bag of normal saline up. Tess nods and goes and grabs the bag and sets it up and then connects it to the cannula. Tess then takes bloods. Connie comes back with Big Mac and informs Zoe that they are ready for Sandra in resus.

Once Sandra comes back from x-ray Big Mac takes her back through to resus. Zoe and Connie look at Sandra's chest x-ray and manage to diagnose pneumonia. Zoe asks Connie if she would be ok to give this news to Sandra while she phoned to get Sandra a bed on the ward. Connie goes through to resus, "Sandra we have got your results from your chest x-ray." Sandra nods and lifts the oxygen mask of her face "Is it bad" she asks. Connie places Sandra's oxygen mask on and informs her to keep the oxygen mask on. Connie then tells Sandra "Your chest x-ray shows that you have got pneumonia, and we would like to admit you to one of our wards and give you intravenous antibiotics." Sandra nods showing that she understood what Connie told her. Connie then informed Tess to keep Sandra on half hourly observations for now and that Sandra could be moved to a cubicle till a bed in a ward came available.

Zoe was on the phone to the bed manager and was told there wouldn't be a bed available for Sandra till a couple of hours. Zoe sighed at this and went to tell Connie this. Once Zoe had done this, she could tell that ED department was in working order and wasn't to overrun at that moment so informed Ash and Connie that she was going to be in her office if they needed her. Zoe really wanted to be on the floor getting stuck in with patients but knew she had a pile of paperwork in her office that she had to be getting on with. Zoe was expecting a massive pile on her desk but when she opened her door and went over to her desk she sighed a relief seeing a small pile. This made her smile she really did have to thank Ash as he had stepped up during his time of. Zoe made a start with the paperwork, however she couldn't concentrate properly.

Zoe's PVO.

The morning I had been kept busy in resus. It was only when I went to my office to do some paperwork that mind drifted of to think of Nick and how he was feeling at home. I felt so sorry for him as he hadn't had the best year what with everything that happened with Yvonne, and then when he goes to make a fresh start his cancer decides to make a comeback. I think this is so unfair, I know how hard it was for him to admit to it last time. I just hope he can beat it again this time. Since he has been back my feelings for him have defiantly returned. I know I can't act on it though as Nick is still grieving for Yvonne. I decide to get my phone out and send Nick a text to put my mind at rest. I then start to work my way through the paperwork.

End of PVO.

The rest of the day went really slow for Zoe. She had a meeting that attended, did paperwork in her office with the occasional help on the ED department. Zoe had been really impressed with Connie that day and had a look in her file. Zoe smiled to herself when she realised that Connie used to work in the Holby hospital in the cardiothoracic department. She wondered if Connie had ever worked with Nick. Zoe managed to catch Connie on her break and asked what made her change from cardiothoracic to emergency medicine. Connie informed her that she wanted to widen her skills and had been locum for awhile as that allowed her to work when she wanted to so she could spend some time with her daughter. Connie tells Zoe that she jumped at the chance of taking the locum Job at Holby ED as feels like being at home at Holby.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. There will be more Nick and Zoe in the next chapter. I just thought I would do a chapter of Zoe being back at work after finding out about Nick's cancer.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. here is the next chapter.

Chapter 10

After having this conversation with Connie, Zoe went to talk to her manager about persuading him to offer Connie a part time job as she will going part time as she needs to look after her sick mother. Henrick Hansen tells Zoe he would consider it and wishes her mum and speedy recovery. Zoe then persuades Henrick that Connie is the best person for the job as her mum is seriously ill and she will need to take a lot of time of work due to her mum's illness so is offering to go straight on a part time contract due to this. Zoe then informs Henrick that Connie knows how the hospital works as she has previously worked here and is a great asset to the ED department. Henrick finally agrees to take Connie on part. Henrick agrees to take Connie on full time.

Shortly after this conversation Connie was called to Henrick Hansen's office. Zoe smiled to herself hoping no one would notice as she covered on the floor while Connie went into Henrick's office. Connie was nervous as she got outside Henrick's office she knocked on the door and opened after hearing come in. Connie shook Henrick's hand and then he told her to sit down. "Connie I am sure you are wondering why I have brought you to my office." Henrick says. Connie nods. "As you may be aware our clinical lead Zoe Hanna is going to need time of work due to her mother suddenly taken ill, Dr Hanna and I have decided that to offer you a part time job here as joint deputy clinical lead with Dr Ashford." Connie couldn't believe her luck and smiled. "It would be a pleasure to work at Holby again, thank you very much for this opportunity." Connie replied. Connie then shook Henrick's hand before going to make her way back to the ED.

As soon as Connie got back to the ED she went to look for Zoe. She saw that Zoe was in finishing up with a patient so went over to her when she was free. "Zoe I need to thank you for speaking to Mr Hansen about offering me a part time position." Connie says. "No worries you are a great Dr that I am glad to be welcoming to our team." Zoe and Connie then get back to work. Luckily they didn't have too many bad cases for the rest of the shift.

Connie had already contacted Sam if he could look after Grace longer as she was going out to celebrate being offered a part time job at Holby ED. Sam told Connie that of course he didn't mind looking after their daughter for longer and congratulated her on the job and telling her that it must weird working at Holby again. Connie then went to join the others as they walked to the pub.

The end of the shift came and Ash asked Zoe if she wanted to come for a drink to celebrate Connie being offered the part time job. Zoe informed him that she would come for a quick drink. Zoe sent a sneaky text to Nick, Nick I hope you don't mind me having a drink with everyone from work. I laughed when I received this text "course I don't mind Zo but just don't get to drunk" I replied. Zoe smiled when she read this text and thought to herself typical Nick. Ash had brought the first round of drink. Zoe had only originally planned to stay for one drink but once she had, had one drink she got persuaded to have more. By the time she left the pub she was fairly drunk.

Zoe got a cab home; she paid the driver and staggered into her house noisily. I sighed as I heard the door shut as Zoe had come in very noisily she obviously didn't listen to advice and go easy on the drink. Luckily Zoe didn't wake me as I was lying on the sofa watching TV. I go out into the hall and help Zoe into the lounge and put her on the sofa. I then go to make her a cup of coffee. I hand her the cup of coffee, Zoe thanks me. She then tells me it should be her looking after me as I am the patient not her. "Well you shouldn't of so drunk then" I tell her. This only makes Zoe giggle. I tell Zoe to drink her coffee. Once Zoe has drunk her coffee I help a drunk Zoe to bed.

As I am helping to undress a drunk Zoe she pulls me on to the bed. "Nick you know I have always loved you." As she says this I have a pang in my heart knowing I feel the same but then I feel guilty because of Yvonne. I pull back "Zo you know you have always been special to me but you know we can't do this because of Yvonne." As soon as I mention Yvonne's name Zoe snaps out of it "Sorry Nick I didn't mean to course I know nothing can happen I hope this doesn't make things awkward between." I smile at this "Zo course not." Zoe then gets into bed I say goodnight to her before heading to the spare room where I am sleeping. I make sure I take my painkillers before heading to bed.

I am lying there in bed I can't sleep because of what Zoe said to me. I know what Zoe said was true as the first person I wanted to be with once I found out my diagnosis was Zoe. I knew to myself that Zoe was the reason I came back to Holby and not that I wanted the same consultant as last time to treat me. When I admitted that to myself I felt a massive pang of guilt as I was still grieving for Yvonne. I was glad that Zoe understood that nothing can happen between us because of this. For this reason I knew that my relationship with Zoe wouldn't be awkward. I smiled to myself and thought of Yvonne before eventually going to sleep.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

The next day I am up first at around half 9. I have a feeling that Zoe might have a sore head this morning with how drunk she came back last night. I sighed to myself, as I know Zoe can be a bit moody when she is hangover. I go downstairs take my painkillers and then pour a glass of water for Zoe and got some aspirin for her. I then knock on her door before entering as there was no answer I opened her door slightly. "Zoe" I whisper. Zoe just groaned. "I got you some aspirin here in case you have a sore head." Zoe just groans again "how did you know" she whispers. "Zo I know what your like after night drinking, just have the aspirin it will help." I reply. Zoe thanks me and takes the aspirin before lying down again. I go downstairs leaving Zoe to sleep her hangover of. Luckily I feel fine today so far, I make myself some breakfast before I decide to watch TV. Zoe sleeps for a couple more hours waking up at half 11. Her head was still slightly sore when she woke up but it was better than when Nick came in.

Zoe's PVO.

I woke up this morning with a sore head. I look at the time and realise it is half 11. I vaguely remember Nick coming and giving me some aspirin. I didn't think I drank that much last night but this sore head tells me differently. I feel a pang of guilt as I should be the one taking care of Nick not the other way round. I was lying in bed when I suddenly remembered my confession to Nick last night. I really hope he wasn't going to push me away because of it as I did really want to help and support him during this hard time. I really hope it hadn't affected our friendship as I really valued this. I was shocked when I saw Nick but was so pleased when he confided in me that his cancer had returned, especially after how hard is what to persuade Nick to get treatment last time. I know how private he can be and I just want to be there to support him through it again.

End of PVO.

Zoe lay in bed for about 20 minutes before finally rising. She went downstairs straight to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. I heard footsteps so I went into the kitchen "morning sleeping beauty" I said as a joke. Zoe groaned "was I really that drunk last sorry Nick." "Zo no more than usual, but go and sit in the lounge and I'll bring your coffee in." I replied. Zoe smiled at me and nodded. I take another mug out just as kettle clicks. I pour out two coffees and take them in. I pass Zoe her Coffee and then offer her some food she shakes her head. "Zoe you need to eat even some toast." I tell Zoe. "If you insist but just some toast." Zoe groans. I nod and go and put some toast on. I put some light butter on the toast and then take it through to Zoe. Zoe thanks me and tells me it should be her looking after me. I just smile and laugh and just shake my head. Zoe eats her toast "Nick about what I said last night I'm sorry I don't want it to affect anything." "Zo I care for you deeply you know that but we're just friends lets forget about ever having that conversation." I reply. Zoe smiles and nods.

Zoe and I are relaxing watching TV when my phone goes of. I look at it and see it is Anton Meyer I sigh to myself. "You not going to answer that." Zoe asks me. I shake my head. "Who is it if you don't mind me asking?" Zoe says. I sigh "Anton" I reply. "As in Anton Meyer who you went to work with in Michigan?" Zoe asks. I nod. "Nick you need to speak to him at some point, does he know your not going back to work for him." I shake my head, "I know I do, but I'm just not ready to tell him." Zoe nods in understanding knowing how hard Nick talking about his illness and doesn't want to pitied on. We both then go back to watching TV. After awhile there was nothing on TV that we both fancied to watch so I got up and went and choose a film for us to watch. We just relaxed for the rest of the day.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Nick gets his scan results and starts treatment. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later I wake up feeling very nervous. I'm exhausted as I could barely sleep last night as I was filled with dread at what my results would show. I was also very nervous and scared about the treatment and how sick it would make me feel. Zoe knocked at my door, I told her to come in. In her hands was a tray and I smelt what was on it and suddenly became hungry as it smelt so nice. "Something smells nice Zo." I say. Zoe places the tray down and tells me she made me breakfast and she knows I may not be up for eating but I need to keep my strength up. I nod as I start to dig into my fry up that Zoe nicely made me. Zoe left me to eat my breakfast in piece while she went and ate her breakfast downstairs. I noticed Zoe had brought my painkillers up with my breakfast. I was grateful for this as I realised I had a slight headache from not sleeping much.

After I finished my breakfast, I went and jumped in the shower. I then got ready and made my way downstairs. I decided to watch TV till it was time for us to leave. Half hour later Zoe came to tell me it was time to leave. I just sat there not moving. Zoe came and sat next to me and placed one on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Nick I know your nervous but we will get through this together, I will be there every step of the way." Zoe says. I look at Zoe and into her eyes and realises she means this and nod. Zoe helps me up of the sofa and leads me to the car. Zoe then drives to the hospital.

As we arrive at the hospital, Zoe parks far away as possible from her normal parking space. Zoe places a hand on my shoulder which I find comforting as we get out of the car. I put my hood up before I get out of the car. We then make our way to the back entrance of the hospital. Once inside the hospital we make our way up to the outpatients where I would be having my appointment. I went up to reception and booked in. They told me and Zoe to take a seat. We took a seat and Zoe could tell I was really nervous. She put her hand on my shoulder which I found very comforting. After about ten minutes of sitting we were called by a nurse, she did my height and weight and checked my heart rate and blood pressure. We were then told to sit down again. I nodded and went to sit back next to Zoe. We sat there in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence.

Eventually I got called in for my appointment twenty minutes later. This was ten minutes later than my appointment time. I had been getting a bit inpatient but I know how busy it can sometimes get. I shook hands with Dr Hughes and said our hello's before sitting down. Dr Hughes asked me how I had been since my last appointment. I told him how I had, had good and bad days. Dr Hughes nodded and said that was to be expected. He then asked me how the headaches were and if I had, had any more blurry vision. I informed him that I had been suffering with headaches on and of. Dr Hughes nodded. I then informed that I hadn't suffered anymore blurry vision. Dr Hughes nodded, he then said "shall we move on to discuss your scans. I nodded and Zoe took my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed it back to let her know I knew she was there for me.

"I will start with the good news Nick, as you are aware that during your MRI scan we scanned your whole body to see if the cancer had spread, I am pleased to tell you that it has not spread." Dr Hughes started. As soon as Dr Hughes stated that the cancer had not spread I instantly smiled and let a sigh of relief out. Over the last week or so I had silently worried that the cancer had spread in my body. Dr Hughes gave me a minute to digest that good news.

"Nick would you like me to talk you through your other scan results and tests now." Dr Hughes asked. I nodded and squeezed Zoe's hand tight now becoming very nervous again. Zoe squeezed it back. Dr Hughes informed me that my brain cancer was grade 3. He also informed me that the EEG showed that tumour was pressing on some nerves in the brain which was causing my headaches and blurry vision. I nodded already knowing this could be a possibility. I tried to take all the information in and then asked him "what treatment would I need." Dr Hughes informed me that I would need Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy and it will be likely that I would need surgery afterwards to remove it. I nodded trying to digest all this information. I then managed to ask Dr Hughes what would my chances of survival be. As I said chances of survival a lump in my throat appeared. I was scared that it wasn't great being that it was the second time that I had brain cancer. "I'm afraid I am not sure at this moment, it is hard to tell, it depends how well your body reacts to the treatment, but the quicker you start treatment the better." Dr Hughes says. I nod at this information Zoe squeezes my hand tight to let me know she will be there for me, I just rest my head on Zoe's shoulder as I try to digest all this information. Zoe gently stokes my hair. Zoe then asks "When will Nick need to start treatment, and how many rounds of chemotherapy is he going to need." Zoe asks. "We will start of with six rounds of chemotherapy and see how that goes and reassess if he will need anymore. I will ring the oncology ward to see if they have a bed for you today so they can prepare you to start your chemotherapy tomorrow." Dr Hughes says. Both Zoe and Nick nod. Dr Hughes discusses the side effects of the chemotherapy and gets Nick to sign a consent form to say he is happy for the treatment to go ahead. Once I have signed the consent form we shake hands and me and Zoe leave Dr Hughes room. Dr Hughes Informs us that she will ring the oncology ward to see if there is a bed available for me today. I nod at this and thank her for everything under the circumstances.

As we leave Dr Hughes office I ask "Zoe can we go and sit in coffee shop somewhere so I'm not noticed by our old colleagues." Zoe nods in understanding as we head out to her car.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter

Chapter 13.

When we walked out the hospital we used the back entrance. We then walked to Zoe's car as we had decided to go to a café in town. I knew it wasn't likely but knew sometimes people from the ED go to the local café for their lunch break. It was a short drive to town. In the car it was a silent journey but a comfortable journey. Zoe parked her car and then we walked to the café.

As we arrived at the café Zoe and I stood in line and we ordered drinks. I decided to go for a cappuccino and a cookie to go with my drink. Zoe then ordered her drink and paid for hers and mine. I offered to pay towards them but she wouldn't let me. I thanked Zoe for the drink and cookie. We went and found a table and sat down at it. At first we sat drinking our drinks in silent. It wasn't an awkward silence though. After a few minutes Zoe broke the silence and started talking. I was grateful for this as it took me out of my thoughts of thinking about my cancer. Zoe said something that made me laugh. I was grateful that Zoe was making think of other things other than my cancer. I smiled to myself at how much fun I was having being around Zoe. Then I had a sudden thought about Yvonne and felt guilty. I think Zoe noticed this as she said to me softly "you thinking of Yvonne." I nodded. "Nick you know I won't mind if you speak about her to me I know how much she means to you, and I know she will know that you have not forgotten about her or mind if you have a laugh and joke when she isn't here anymore." I just about manage a nod. "why her Zo." I ask. Zoe wasn't sure how best to answer. "Nick I know its not fair she had a great life ahead of her, but she got injured badly doing a job she loved doing it was just unfortunately just was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Zoe said. I just nodded sadly.

Zoe then moved round and put a comforting shoulder on my hand. It felt comforting Zoe doing this but I just imagined Yvonne doing that to me and didn't even realise that my eyes were starting to well up. My phone started to ring and brought me out of my thoughts. I saw it was the hospital and passed the phone to Zoe as I wasn't up for talking. Zoe answered the phone "Hello Nick's phone." "Is Mr Jordan there this is Dr Hughes secretary." Jane said. "You can speak to me and I will pass the message I came with him to his appointment this morning." Zoe replied. "I'm afraid I can only discuss the matter with Mr Jordan." Jane said. "This is Dr Hanna from Holby ED here I am a friend and old work collegue supporting Nick through this hard time." Zoe replied. "Oh sorry Dr Hanna you should have said, Dr Hughes has managed to arrange a bed for Nick on the Oncology ward, if you can get here in about half an hour the bed will be ready for Nick." Zoe thanks the secretary and then puts the phone down. Zoe then informs me that they have a bed for me on the Oncology ward. I nod at her. We have finished our cups of coffee and have about twenty minutes to spare. Zoe informs that I she has a portable DVD player which she can bring to me later if I want to get some DVD's that I like. I nod to this and we head to HMV to get some DVD's. We then head to the hospital and when we arrive head to the oncology ward through the back entrance. We arrive at the oncology ward and I go up to the receptionist and inform her that I am being admitted. She tells me to take a seat while she goes to fetch a nurse.

A nurse then comes and introduces herself and then shows me to her room. She goes through some admission paperwork with me and then did some observations. A Dr then came and put a cannula in me and asked me some more questions. They informed me that I would need IV fluids and that my Chemo would start the next morning. I just nodded at this very scared and nervous. The Dr told me that there was nothing to be nervous about and asked if I had any questions, I just shook my head. The Dr then left the room informing me to ask the nurse if I had any questions. I was just very nervous as I have seen what chemotherapy can make you feel. The nurse then came in and hooked me up to the fluids.

Zoe stayed for a bit talking to me for a bit before getting a list from me what I needed from home for her to bring. I told Zoe what I wanted and then she left me. I just lay on the bed thinking of both Yvonne and Zoe. I was so confused with my feelings, I was still grieving for Yvonne but at the same time I thought Zoe was beautiful and liked her more than a friend. I was so confused and didn't know what to do; I tried to put it to the back of the mind for now. An hour later Zoe arrived back with my things, I thanked her. We sat chatting for ages, when visiting time was over a nurse tried to chuck Zoe out but I smiled when Zoe stood her ground. "I'm afraid visiting time is over." Jenny (the nurse) informed Zoe. Zoe just nodded and carried on chatting to my friend. I could tell the nurse was getting annoyed. "I'm really sorry I'm afraid you are going to have leave miss." Jenny said. "I'm not going anywhere and It is Dr Hannah thank you very much." Zoe replied. "Oh I'm sorry Dr Hanna but I'm still need to ask you to leave as visiting hours are over and I really think you should leave now before I have to speak to the nurse in charge." Jenny said getting very annoyed. "Go and speak to your nurse in charge but know who you are speaking to first the clinical Lead from this ED, and I am not leaving Nick not yet anyway." Zoe said strongly. Jenny looked very annoyed and gave Dr Hanna before going to speak to the nurse in charge.

Jenny went and spoke to her the nurse in charge "Shelly the woman in Mr Jordan's room won't leave when I said visiting hours are over." Jenny said. "The woman in Mr Jordan's room is Dr Hanna the clinical lead in our ED downstairs and has been given permission to visit Mr Jordan out of visiting hours as her job may not allow her to visit him during visiting hours." Shelly replied. "But she obviously not been working today she has been with him most the afternoon, why does he get special treatment unlike other patients." Jenny answered annoyed. Shelly signalled for Jenny to go into the office. "Jenny this is just between me and you but you must not let it out as Mr Jordan is a very private person." Shelly started. Then it suddenly clicked in Jenny's head "this….is…th…e….fam…..ous...Mr….Jo…rd….an…then…" Jenny stuttered. Shelly nodded "You can not tell anyone that he is here do you understand. Jenny nodded. Shelly and Jenny both walked out of the office. Shelly then went to Nick's room to apologise for Jenny's behaviour.

When Shelly entered the room she said hello to both Nick and Zoe. She knew them from meetings that they had in the hospital. "Zoe I'm so sorry about the way that my nurse came and spoke to you their, I have spoken to her again and I can assure you that it won't happen again." Shelly said. Zoe nodded. "Thanks Shelly and can you please not let any of my colleagues downstairs in the ED that Nick is here, they think that my mum is ill, I hate lying to them but I have to on this occasion." Zoe said looking at Nick. Nick smiled gratefully at Zoe, knowing full well that Shelly won't breathe a word about him being here to anyone that doesn't need to know. Shelly nodded "Zoe it is understandable what you had to do, It's great that you can support Nick like this and of course Confidentiality is one of the most important things to me and I would never break that I can assure you." Zoe smiled at Shelly. Shelly then left Nick and Zoe in peace. Nick and Zoe sat talking for a bit more. Zoe then put on one of the DVD's that Nick had brought. A nurse came in every so often to do some observations on Nick. Zoe left around half 10.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

It was now a week into my treatment. I hated the chemotherapy as it had made me feel so sick. I was having a nap when I woke up with this sick feeling. I tried to grab a bowl but ended up puking all down myself. Once I had finished being sick I saw the buzzer next to me and just managed to press the buzzer for a nurse. A nurse came in and was about to ask me what was wrong when she saw vomit all down me. "Nick before I change you do you still feel like your going to vomit." The nurse asked me. I just shrugged. The nurse grabbed a bowl and held it for me and propped me up incase I was sick again. I heaved and retched but nothing came up. The nurse held it for a few minutes. Once she knew I wasn't going to be sick again the nurse took the bowl away from me and laid me down. The nurse carefully took my t-shirt of me and my trousers before covering me with a clean sheet. She then filled a plastic bowl up with water and gave me a quick bed bath before getting me clean clothes out. She then dressed me and helped me into the chair next to my bed. As she did this I had a sick feeling again and pointed to the bowls. The nurse held me steady with hand while she grabbed a bowl for me. I held it in my hand as she lowered me into the seat. I then puked into the bowl.

Then there was a knock in the door and it was Zoe. Zoe obviously heard me vomiting as she rushed to my side and rubbed my back as I continued to vomit. Zoe passed me a fresh bowl and continued to rub my back. The nurse then made my bed. "Has he had any anti-sickness medicine this morning" Zoe asked. "Once I have finished making the bed I will go and check for you." The nurse said. "Can't you go and check now please, this is more important than making a stupid bed." Zoe snapped. I wanted to smile at this but felt too ill to. The nurse gave Zoe a dirty look before carrying on with the bed. Zoe sighed to this and was contemplating whether to argue or not. By now Nick had finished vomiting so Zoe took it upon herself to go outside the room and speak to the sister about Nick's anti-sickness medicine.

The sister went to check if Nick had any anti-sickness medicine that morning and what other medication he was due. The sister was in the drug room drawing up Nick's anti-sickness medicine when Ellie walked in. "Ellie I am doing Mr Jordan's anti-sickness medication, Dr Hanna asked me to do it." Ellie looked confused "who's Dr Hanna" "Dr Hanna is the woman visiting Mr Jordan." Tracey said. "Tracey I told her that I would draw up the medicine after finishing making the bed." Ellie sighed. "Ellie that is Dr Hanna the clinical lead of the ED downstairs and she informed me that she asked you for anti-sickness for her friend and you told her that you would after making the bed, Ellie what do we tell you about prioritising about your patients first." Tracey said annoyed. Ellie nodded "I'm sorry Tracey but I was only going to be another two minutes finishing making the bed." Ellie pleaded. "I will finish talking to you about this after Ellie but I need to go and give this to Mr Jordan now." Tracey said. Tracey then left the drug room and went to Nick's room to give him his anti-sickness medicine down his cannula.

It took about half hour for this medicine to work properly. By this time it was the end of Zoe's lunchtime, she had to go back to work but she told Nick if he needed anything just to text her and she would be up as soon as she could. Nick nodded and put a DVD on and then sat and watched.

Zoe headed back down to the ED, she didn't want to leave Nick but new she had to get back to work. Zoe got back down to the ED and was told she was needed in resus straight away. Zoe was in resus most of the afternoon. She looked at her phone when she could. She had no texts from Nick.

Soon Zoe's shift was over and she got changed and headed up to the oncology ward. She had been asked to go out for drinks that night with work colleagues but had turned the offer down. Zoe walked into Nick's room to find him asleep and sat in a chair. Ten minutes later a nurse came in to do some observations on Nick. "I'm afraid visiting hours finish at 7 which was an hour ago." The nurse said quietly but sternly. Zoe got her ID badge. "I know but I have just finished a shift downstairs and have come to visit my friend after my shift." Zoe said. "Oh I didn't realise please stay" The nurse said. Zoe smiled at her taking her seat again. Zoe sat there and watched Nick sleep peacefully. Nick stirred about an hour later. "Hello sleepy head." Zoe said softly. I just groaned and turned back over and went back to sleep. Zoe decided that Nick would probably sleep the rest of the night. So she decided to leave "Bye nick." Zoe whispered." I groaned at this and heard Zoe laugh and then she left the room.

As Zoe left the hospital she wasn't sure whether to pop into the pub for a drink. She knew she had turned it down earlier but really fancied a drink. She just wasn't sure whether to go to the pub as she would get loads of questions. She decided against it in the end not wanting to answer all the questions that they would ask. Zoe drove home and decided to have a glass of wine in front of the TV.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nick was now in his fourth week of six weeks of his first round of chemotherapy. He was getting bored lying in a hospital bed and felt awful. The chemotherapy had really knocked him for six. He could barely keep anything down and had a nasogastric tube in to be able to have feeds to be able to have the nutrients he needed as he had lost his appetite.

Back at home Zoe was getting ready to visit Nick. She made sure she had the new DVD's she had got Nick and some other bits she had got him. She knew how ill he felt but knew he was bored of being in hospital. She needed to speak to the ward on letting him home on home leave for a bit. She hoped they could arrange community nurses to come around to do his chemo so they didn't have to go up every day for him to have it.

Zoe's PVO

Once I had everything that I needed for Nick, I drove to the hospital. I parked my car up at the hospital and then out of habit I walked in via the main entrance and not the back entrance like I normally did when visiting Nick. As I was walking in, Sam saw me and told me that it is nice to see me, didn't think I was in today but we could really do with the help." Sam said. I was shocked by Sam's comment and had to think of what to reply of the top her head. "Sam I'm sorry I can't help you down here today I'm afraid." I replied. Sam looked shocked "What are you doing here." Sam said. "My mum is seriously ill and is having treatment at this hospital so I am of so I can visit and spend time with my mum." I informed Sam. "I'm sorry to hear that your mum is ill hope she get better soon." Sam replied. I nodded and thanked her and told her to do me a favour and keep it on the down low I don't want everyone knowing my personal business. Sam nodded to this. Sam then was called back into the ED. I then headed up to the oncology ward to see Nick. I hoped he was having a better day that day as he had not reacted well to the treatment. A nurse was checking Nick in when I knocked on the door.

End of PVO.

As soon as I saw Zoe my face imediality lit up. This made Zoe smile. Zoe went and put the stuff that she had brought on to the table and then waited for the nurse to finish her checks before hugging me. Zoe asked me how I was. I told her I wasn't feeling great but better than other days but really bored. I can imagine Zoe informed me. The nurse was still in the room so Zoe decided to ask "Will Nick be able to have a community nurse come round and do his chemo at home." "That should be ok but I would have to find out and confirm it for you." The nurse replied. The nurse then asked a few more questions about who would be caring for Nick at home. Zoe told her it would be her. The nurse nodded and said "I will find out what I can sort for you" before she left the room.

I was so pleased Zoe had asked that question I had been wondering that for awhile but didn't want to press anything. I thanked Zoe; we sat there chatting for awhile. Zoe then showed me what she had gotten me. She then told me about her encounter with Sam on her way in. I smiled at her gratefully that she lied about it being her mum in hospital having treatment. I knew it was hard for her lying and that she hated but I was so grateful with this. This made me like her even more.

The nurse came back and put my chemo up and gave me some anti-sickness medication. She then informed me that she is trying to speak to the community nurses to organise me to have my chemotherapy at home. "th…." I tried to say before puking up over myself. Zoe was quick thinking and grabbed a bowl as I continued to be sick. "Is there anything stronger he can have for the sickness" Zoe asked. I'm afraid not yet, the anti-sickness just needs to kick in." the nurse replied. I finished being sick and Zoe helped to change me. While Zoe helped me get changed I held a bowl just incase I was sick again. I felt very nauseous and rough in general. I hated how ill the chemo made me feel. For the rest of the day I was really sick. Zoe comforted me as best as she could. I couldn't wait to be in the comfort of my own bed though or Zoe's spare room which was technically my room. Even though I wasn't paying much rent Zoe told me to call and treat her house as mine.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Next chapter Nick is at home having treatment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day Zoe was in work in the afternoon for a late shift. It had been agreed that Nick was coming home the day and for the community nurses to come round. Zoe spent the morning running round like a chicken getting everything she needed for Nick. She had managed a sofa bed which she had arranged next day delivery. She had decided to buy one to make it more comfy for Nick so he could have a sleep and not have to worry about climbing the stairs. She arranged for it to come in the morning so it could arrive at hers before she collected Nick. Zoe also bought a nice throw to go over it. Once Zoe had brought everything she needed she dropped it of home.

Once home Zoe relaxed for a bit and had lunch before going into work. She got to work early so she could go and visited me before she started work. I was puking up when Zoe went in there. Zoe rubbed his back as he vomited and passed him a fresh bowl when needed. Nick managed a weak smile of thanks he felt terrible. Zoe comforted Nick but had to leave after half hour for work. Nick was grateful for the company and tried to sleep after Zoe left.

Zoe went downstairs to the ED and got changed. She felt so sorry for Nick what did he do to deserve the cancer back. She was lost in her own thoughts at the desk and didn't see Dixie and Iain bring a patient in and them calling her. It took for Noel to say Zoe a couple of times for Zoe to come round from her thoughts "Sorry Noel did you need me." Zoe said. "I don't but Dixie does over there." Zoe nodded and went over to Dixie. "Zoe you ok you looked a bit lost there" Dixie said. Zoe nodded "just thinking, so who have we got here." Dixie told her they had a 19 year old who looked like she was having a very bad asthma attack; Ellie used to have asthma but hasn't shown any signs for over five years until today. Zoe nodded and told them to go through to resus. Zoe took the rest of handover and could hear that Ellie was very wheezy. Zoe told fletch who was the nurse in resus today to get a nebuliser ready and to do three back to back nebulisers.

After fifteen minutes Zoe came back and listened to Ellie's chest. It was better but she could still hear Ellie Wheezing so ordered Fletch to do another Nebuliser. Fletch nodded at this. Ellie it looks like we are going to have to admit you for observation is there anyone we can call for you. Ellie nodded "my boyfriend." "If you give fletch the number he can call it for you." Zoe said. Zoe then rang the bed managers to organise a bed for Ellie. After she finished the phone call Zoe checked on Ellie before slipping outside to have a fag and to text Nick to see how he is. "Nick hope you are feeling a bit better, it's so busy down here try and visit you if I can on break if not I will see you after work." Zoe text. Zoe then put her phone away before going into work.

Zoe went to check on her patient and Fletch told her that a bed had been confirmed for Ellie. Zoe was pleased for this and went to inform Ellie. Ellie was grateful and her breathing had improved slightly. Zoe decided to put her on hourly inhalers to see how she reacts with that. Ellie was shortly transferred to a ward. Zoe then helped out on the ward and asked Ash to go the board meeting as she wasn't up for sitting in a meeting. Ash nodded as he understood that Zoe wouldn't be up to sitting in a meeting. Zoe was grateful that Ash had agreed to go to the meeting. She helped out in cubicles till Sam called her for help in resus. Soon it was the end of the shift; Zoe had been so busy that she hadn't stopped all afternoon. Zoe went to get changed.

Zoe's PVO

I had just got changed into my normal clothes when Fletch came to find me to find out if I wanted to join them at the pub. I told him that I couldn't go just yet I may join them down there. I wanted to see how nick was before I decided to go to the pub or not. On the way out "are you going to visit your mum is she still in for treatment." Sam whispered to me. I nodded. "Wishing her better if you need anything just let me know" Sam carried on in a whisper. I smiled at Sam gratefully at Sam. Sam said bye to me before running of to catch up with the others to walk to the pub. I then headed up to the oncology ward to find Nick peacefully asleep. I took my usual seat next to him. This was when I had noticed that Nick had lost a lot of weight. I stayed for just over half an hour. Nick was still peacefully sleeping; I didn't want to wake him so I gently kissed him on the cheek. "Zo" Nick groaned before going to sleep again. "Yea Nick I'm going now but I will be back tomorrow afternoon to pick you up and take you home." I whispered. I just got a groan from nick. "Bye" I said as I was walking out his room. I decided to go to the pub for one drink I needed it very much and to catch up on the latest gossip.

End of PVO

Zoe headed to the pub. She saw everyone in the normal corner and then noticed Tess at the Bar. Zoe went over to the bar "Hi" "Zoe how you doing didn't expect to see you in here, hows your mum." Tess added the last bit quieter. "Not great but lets not discuss that now." Tess nodded. Tess then called out to the barman can we get another glass of wine please. The barman nodded and poured the glass and giving it to Zoe. Zoe then helped Tess take the drinks to the table. "Zoe didn't expect to see you here." Fletch said. "I just had something to do before I came here." Zoe replied. Zoe sat down next to Tess and Sam. Zoe was having a chat and a laugh with everyone. She felt guilty that she was having a laugh with everyone from work while Nick was laid in a hospital bed seriously ill. Sam noticed Zoe didn't seem her usual self. "Zoe your mum won't mind you having fun while she is ill, I bet you she will want you to enjoy yourself and not moap about" Sam said quietly so only Zoe and Tess could hear. "Zoe, Sam is right" Tess said. Zoe nodded and tried to enjoy herself. Zoe learnt that Sam and Tom had moved in with each other. She also found out other gossip from staff that she had missed.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I said that this chapter would be Nick is at home having treatment, but decided to add this chapter in first. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter. Thank you to Katie and the other guest for reviewing the last chapter.

Chapter 17

The next day Zoe awoke early and finished getting the house ready for Nick. The doorbell soon rang and she let the delivery guys in and told them where she wanted the sofa bed. Once they had delivered the sofa bed, Zoe went upstairs to get the bedding and pillows from the spare room for the sofa bed. She also grabbed a couple of blankets and throws to make it look homely.

Zoe then got ready to leave for the hospital she put a load of empty carrier bags in the car incise Nick needed them. She drove to the hospital making sure she parked near the back entrance. Zoe locked her car up and then headed up to the oncology ward to see Nick.

When Zoe walked into my room I was in the middle of throwing up. I had not had a good morning. The nurses had put my chemotherapy up early so that the district nurses wouldn't have to come over till the next day. Zoe dumped her bags down and rushed over to me and rubbed my back as I continued being sick. Once I finished being sick Zoe took the bowl away from me leaving a fresh one there in case I needed it. I then leant my head on Zoe's shoulder, I felt awful. Zoe gently stoked my arm to comfort me. I liked this and managed a weak smile.

The nurse shortly came in and gave me my TTA's (To take home medicine) and went through the details of the medicine. I noticed Zoe roll her eyes at this and couldn't hold in my laugh. The nurse got annoyed "This is serious stuff; I don't know why you are laughing." "Sorry if we looked rude but we are both doctors, this is the clinical lead from the ED downstairs." I replied. The nurse looked shocked. "Ok I know you both know this but it is procedure to go through it." We both nodded and the nurse spoke about the medicines. Zoe wasn't happy with the drugs I had been given. "Nick has been reacting really badly to the chemotherapy is it not possible for him to have some more anti-sickness medicine." "I will speak to the doctor about what we can do but you can also try ginger that is also meant to help with sickness and nausea." Zoe nods and smiles at the nurse gratefully. The nurse then went through the feeds with Zoe quickly as I was being Tube fed still as I was barely eating anything.

My chemotherapy had finished and the nurse just went to get the flush. She put that up. While the flush was going through the nurse went to fetch me a wheelchair as I wasn't that strong to walk. The flush took about ten minutes to through. The nurse informed she wanted to keep me for at least half an hour before I went just to observe me I nodded. Zoe started to pack my things away and started taking them to the car. About forty five minutes later the nurse came back and checked my observations which were all within normal limits. She then informed me I was able to go. Zoe helped me into the wheelchair as I was too weak to do it myself. Zoe then wheeled me out to the nurse's station so I could thank all the nurses.

As we exited the oncology ward I put my hood up and Zoe wheeled me out and we took the lift downstairs and out the back entrance. Zoe helped me into the car and then she took the wheelchair back to the back entrance. Zoe got in the car and before starting to drive she passed me an empty carrier and told me it was just in case I needed to be sick. I just nodded gratefully. Zoe then slowly drove home.

It was lucky that Zoe had given me a carrier after about 5 minutes of driving I had a sick feeling in my throat. Luckily I was quick enough at putting the bag under my chin and threw up into the carrier bag. Zoe pulled over and stopped the car. She passed me a fresh bag and rubbed my back. After about five minutes I stopped throwing up. Zoe waited a few more minutes just to make sure it had passed before driving of. Zoe drove even more slowly home she got beeped a couple of times but she didn't care.

Luckily I wasn't sick again in the car. We arrived home and Zoe parked the car up, she then unlocked the door and telling me to stay where I was. Zoe then came back and helped me into the house. She took me into the back room. I gasped this room had been turned into a bedroom, it had a sofa bed in. "Thanks Zo" I said. Zoe got me comfy on the sofa bed leaving a bucket in reach in case I needed to throw up again. Zoe then went to fetch stuff out the car.

It was lucky that Zoe had left me the bucket as I started to puke init. Zoe came in with my stuff and just left on the side and came over to me. She rubbed my back for and comforted me. Once I finished being sick I leant on Zoe. Zoe comforted me for a few minutes before saying she was going to get a glass of water so I could take my anti-sickness tablets. I nodded hoping that would help as I still felt very nauseous. I lay down waiting for Zoe to come back.

Zoe soon came back with some water and my tablets. I took them and hoped they would help. Zoe asked me if I wanted to have some rest, watch TV. I was tired but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep as I felt awful. "TV" I replied. Zoe nodded and switched on and then passed me the remote. I settled on watching a programme and Zoe went to sit on the chair next to. I made a signal for her to come and sit or lay on the sofa bed. Zoe propped the pillows up and sat up on the bed.

Zoe's PVO

I had brought Nick home today. He was having a really rough day. He choose to watch TV. I went to sit in the chair and was very surprised when he signally for me to come on the bed. I did so and sat on the bed. We both happily watched the TV show. After about fifteen minutes I noticed that Nick was asleep. I was glad as I know the Chemo had taken it out of him. I was so pleased that I had managed to get two weeks of for carers leave so I could take care of him while he was having the rest of round of chemotherapy. I carried on sitting there for about another ten minutes making sure that Nick was asleep before going to do a few jobs. I pulled the blanket over Nick and left the TV on but turned the volume down. I then left the room leaving Nick to sleep in peace.

End Of PVO.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up feeling rough but I was glad that I had managed to sleep the whole night through. I stretched and then touched my head. I was shocked when I saw a clump of hair fall out. I was shocked and upset. I started crying, I know I am a man but I still take pride and joy in what I looked like. I just lay there thinking that I am going to have to get used to having no hair.

I'm not sure how long I was lying there thinking when Zoe walked in. I hadn't even realised I had started crying. Zoe carefully got on the sofa bed and pulled me into a hug. Nick "what's wrong." She asked. I couldn't answer I just snuggled into Zoe and carried on crying. Zoe gently ruffled my hair.

Zoe's PVO.

After I woke up I went downstairs to see how Nick was. I went into the room quietly in case Nick was still asleep. But I was shocked to find Nick crying in bed. I went over and sat on the bed and pulled Nick into a hug. I asked him what was wrong and was concerned when he didn't answer me. I gently stroked his hair when clumps of hair fell out. This didn't shock me as we knew there was a high chance it would fall out with chemo. I just hugged him and whispered I'm sorry nick. He just nodded in understanding. Then what he said next shocked me "Zoe can you shave it all of." Nick said. I replied "if your sure Nick" He nodded "Zo you might as well its all going to fall out anyway." Nick said sadly. If your sure I informed him. Nick nodded just as he cuddled into me."

End of PVO.

Zoe and me stayed cuddled up for awhile after I asked her to shave my head of. Zoe wiped my tears as we cuddled which I was grateful. I just snuggled up to Zoe and wouldn't let her go. Awhile later Zo told me that she had to go to get my medication. I nodded and let go. Zoe then came back with my medicine and some water. I took the medicines and then Zoe and I took our position back to where we were all cuddled up. This time I switched the TV on and we cuddled up watching TV.

We stayed watching TV for the rest of the morning. Zoe only moving to make us some breakfast. I had actually managed to eat some toast that morning and hadn't thrown up. I was grateful for this; Zoe informed me she had up my anti-sickness medicine. I smiled at her gratefully.

It was almost midday when the doorbell rang. Zoe went to open the door and let the district nurse and showed her to the back room where Nick was lying on the sofa bed. I groaned when I saw the district nurse, I didn't mean for it to look rude but I just wasn't ready to have my chemo that day as it makes me feel so ill and at the moment I feel fine. The nurse introduced herself to me as Abi and got speaking to me and Zoe. She asked me how I was feeling that. I told her that I was feeling ok. Abi told me that was good she then asked me a few more questions as she got my chemo my chemo ready. Abi then took some bloods from hickman line (a central line that goes near your heart) which was inserted in me for my treatment before she connected the chemo up. The nurse was just about to connect the chemo up when Zoe said "Can I give him some anti-sickness medicine first." The nurse replied "I'll give him some let me draw him some up." Zoe was about to retort but decided against it and just nodded. I smiled at Zoe grateful for this.

"Nick do you mind if I just pop out and buy what we were talking about earlier while Abi is here," Zoe asked not wanting to leave Nick on his own. I looked confused "buy what." "A shaver I don't own one and wasn't sure if you did." Zoe replied. I just nodded. Before Zoe left she offered Abi a cup of coffee or tea which Abi kindly accepted. Zoe made a cup of tea for Abi and offered her some biscuits before she left.

Zoe had only been gone about fifteen minutes when I started to feel really sick. Abi had been chatting to me and all of a sudden I went really quite and just pointed to the bucket. Abi noticed and quickly grabbed the bucket just in time for me to violently puke in. Abi held the bucket for me and rubbed my back as I was sick into it. I felt dreadful. I finished being sick and laid down. Abi comforted me but it just wasn't Zoe I wanted her to come back. Zoe came back about 45 minutes later with the shaver. Abi was just running the flush through after my chemo.

Zoe's PVO

While Abi was doing Nick's chemo I had a sudden thought I didn't want to leave him alone and I didn't own a shaver and thought it was unlikely that Nick owned one as he didn't seem the type of guy to shave their hair. I offered to go and buy a one while Abi was doing his chemo. Nick agreed, I just hoped he was ok I know he doesn't react well to the chemo. I drove to the town centre quickly I didn't want to be out to long. I groaned when their was traffic on the way back. I was out about an hour and got Nick a shaver along with a couple of other bits he may need. I opened the door and could hear vomiting when I walked in. I shut the door quickly and dumped the bags down on the floor before rushing to comfort Nick. I walked into the room and was pleased to see Abi comforting him. I went over to him and took over rubbing his back from Abi. Nick just leant into me slightly as he continued to puke into the bucket. I noticed the bucket was getting quite full so grabbed a fresh one that I left at the side while Abi got rid of the contents of that one.

End of PVO.

Abi came back in as the flush finished and disconnected it. Nick had finished being sick and snuggled into Zoe he was so warn out. Abi did some checks before she said bye to me and Zoe. Zoe went to get up to let her out but Abi shook her head I'll let myself out, Abi then left. Zoe then comforted me to sleep, I was so tired and worn out but still felt quite sick. After about ten minutes Zoe had got Nick to sleep she stayed with him till I was in a deep sleep before emptying the shopping she had bought. She had bought a shaver and some herbal medicine to help Nick with his sickness and nausea.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for reviewing this chapter guest will take comments on board already written this chapter so will try and change for the next chapter.

chapter 19

I slept for a few hours and woke up feeling a bit better. I still felt slightly nauseous, I just lay there for a bit. Zoe came to check on me and saw me awake. She came over and hugged me "how you feeling Nick" she asked. "bit better still feel rather nauseous though." Zoe nodded and got up "you can have some more anti-sickness and I got you some herbal stuff to help with the sickness." I nodded and smiled at Zoe gratefully. Zoe went into get the anti-sickness medication and made Nick a ginger tea which she hoped would help with the nausea and vomiting. Zoe decided to make herself a coffee at the same time.

Zoe took Nick some water in with his anti-sickness and his ginger tea. Zoe then back to fetch her coffee while Nick took his tablets. They drank their drinks and cuddled up on the sofa bed. They stayed like that for a bit. I fell asleep in Zoe's arms. A few hours later I woke up feeling groggy but felt better. I noticed Zoe wasn't in the room, she had obviously gone to do some jobs.

I had been awake a short while when Zoe came in. "Zo can you shave my hair now please." I asked. "if your sure didn't realise you were awake." Zoe replied. I nodded. Zoe informed me she would prepare everything and she would do it in the kitchen.

Zoe went into the kitchen and pulled a chair out for nick to sit in, in the middle of the kitchen. She quickly read the instuctions of the shaver as she didn't realise nick would want to do it this quickly. She was in there for about ten minutes before she went back into Nick. Zoe was taking so long I was wondering what was taking her so long. Zoe soon came in and apologised to me for being so long she was reading the instructions this made me laugh. Zoe glared at me before helping me get up she helped me to steady and then I leaned on her as we walked into the kitchen. Zoe helps me sit in the chair.

I then explain to Zoe how she uses it as she plugs it in. Zoe nods and puts number 1 on the shaver and starts to shave my hair. "Nick you sure you want me to do this" Zoe asks. I nod Zoe then starts to shave my hair. As she puts the shaver to my hair a load of hair falls out before she even starts. This saddens me but I just nod to Zoe to carry on. Less than five minutes later Zoe had finished shaving it of. "Looks sexy." Zoe joked. I smile at her and then look sad as I see all my hair on the floor. Zoe goes to fetch a mirror to show me what it looks like. I look at myself and I like it but it looks strange. "what you think" Zoe asks. "like it just looks and feels a bit strange to have no hair as I've always had hair." I say. Zoe nods. "do you want help to go back to bed." "I fancy a change of scene can you help on to the sofa in the lounge." I say. Zoe just nods and helps me up into the lounge. She helps me to sit down in the sofa before she goes to clean my hair up in the kitchen.

Zoe got a dustpan and brush to clean the hair up. Once she had cleaned it up she went back into the lounge to find me lying down on the sofa. Zoe went to go and sit on the other sofa when I moved slightly signalling for Zoe to sit next to me. I then rested my head on her lap. We chatted for a bit and then Zoe put the TV on and flicked through the channels, I told her to stop when I saw Top gear. I told her to stop on this channel. Zoe rolled her eyes hoping Nick didn't see but left it on Top gear.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review I want some idea of where Zoe and Nick could go on day out when Nick is having a break between his rounds of chemo.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A week later I was glad that I was almost at the first round of chemo. I felt so awful and warn out from it. I was glad for a three week break and hoped I felt normal during this break. I was propped up in bed watching TV waiting for the breakfast that Zoe was making me. I hadn't had a big appetite since starting Chemo but Zoe keeps encouraging me to eat if only a bit.

Zoe was busy making pancakes for breakfast. Even though Nick hadn't had a big appetite Zoe encouraged him to eat as well as having the drip feeds. Once Zoe had finished making them, she took all the potential toppings into Nick's room.

"mmmmm that smells nice" I said. Zoe then places the two plates on the table before going in to the kitchen to fetch the toppings. I choose to have some strawberries and banana and golden syrup on my pancake. Zoe choose to have strawberries and golden syrup on her one. I managed to eat about a third of my pancake as I didn't have much of an appetite. After we finished breakfast Zoe told me she would put my pancake in the cupboard in case I wanted some later. I nodded gratefully and lay down to have a rest switching the TV on. Zoe then came back with all my medication that I needed to take including the herbal medicine she had got me.

Later that morning the district nurse came over to do my chemo. While this was going through I felt dreadful. I felt very nauseous and sick, I puked up several times. I just groaned the anti-sickness medication just seemed not to work. Zoe kept me topped up on fluids though which I just sipped slowly. After my chemo had finished I felt rough for the rest of the day.

…

A few days later it was my last day of my first round of Chemo. I woke up very happy and bubbly that morning. I actually got up before Zoe this morning which hasn't happened since I have started my treatment and been at home. I made Zoe and I a cup of Coffee and took all my medication. Even though I wasn't hungry I decided to make Zoe breakfast in bed. I wanted to make her a fry up but just didn't have the energy so I just went with making her cereal and then toast. I took the coffee up to Zoe first before going back down to get her breakfast. Zoe was still asleep when I took the coffee up. Once I took the breakfast up I put that down on the side and gently shook Zoe. Zoe just groaned. "Zo I brought you up a coffee and breakfast." I said.

"Nick" Zoe said sleepily.

"Yea Zo it's me and I have really just made you breakfast and brought it up" I replied a bit louder this time." I said.

Zoe rubs her eyes and props herself up in bed. "thanks Nick you didn't need to.

"No worries I replied, you deserve it" I replied.

Zoe ate her breakfast and we both sat there chatting. Once Zoe had finished eating she went and had a shower quickly before getting dressed. Once she was dressed she asked me if I needed help having a shower. I shook my head "I give you a call if I need any help." I said. I went into the bathroom and made sure the door was slightly ajar in case I needed anything. This had been an agreement we had since coming out of hospital.

Once I was out of the shower and dressed I went into the lounge and joined Zoe watching TV. It got to half 11 and I was getting inpatient for my chemo of this round. The nurse ended up coming nearer two to do my chemo. She apologised for coming later than the normal time and informed us that she had more visits to usual due to a staff being of sick. We both nodded in understanding. The nurse gave me my anti-sickness medicine before setting up my Chemo. For the first fifteen minutes we sat around talking. After that the side effects seemed to start kicking in so I just laid down and listened to the nurse and Zoe speak and just nod occasionally. My chemo soon finished of and the nurse flushed. Today during my chemo I had felt very nauseous but luckily I hadn't thrown up. Once my chemo finished Zoe made me ginger tea. This seemed to help the nauseous and it soon went away.

Abi informed me that now my chemo has finished I may still have some side effects for the next week as the chemo was still in my system but it should improve. I nodded and hoped this was the case. Abi then said bye to me and that we can arrange chemo at home much quicker next time. Zoe and I nod. Zoe sees Abi out and then we watch TV. I end up falling asleep during the film and Zoe puts the blanket over me. I woke up at around half 5 feeling a bit hungry. I manage a bit of toast and then Zoe sets up my tube feed. We then chat for a bit.

Around 9oclock I start to feel very tired so I suggest watching a film in my room. Zoe nods and tells me to choose the film. I do and then go into my room and get into bed while she puts the film on. Zoe lies on my bed and I snuggle into her as we watch the film. After about ten –fifteen minutes I fall asleep and Zoe puts the blanket over me and make sure that I am comfortable before going back to watch the film.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

The next few days I felt crap. I was still puking up lots, tired and was suffering from headaches and just generally feeling meh. Zoe tried to comfort me as best as she, but I just felt so ill, I hated feeling like this I hoped I would feel better soon.

…

Zoe's PVO

It is now four days since Nick finished the chemo. I was going back to work today I felt bad for leaving him. When my alarm went of I groaned as I had been up half the night comforting Nick who had a really bad night. I went downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I put the kettle on and made both Nick and myself a cup of coffee. I took Nick's cup of coffee in with his medication and a glass of water and saw him fast asleep so I just left it on the side. I didn't want to wake him as he had such a rough night. I finished my breakfast and got ready and then went to see Nick before I left for work. He was still asleep so I left him a note.

Hi Nick, I've gone to work, hope you feel better today, If you need anything from or feel ill don't hesitate to text or ring me and I will come straight home no questions, Zoe.

I then left for work dreading all the questions the staff will ask me about my mum.

End Of PVO.

I woke up and saw a cup of coffee on the side with my medication and a glass of water with a note left by Zoe. I decide to pick up the cup of coffee, I had a sip from it but it tasted disgusting as it had gone cold. I sighed to myself as I looked at the time and noticed it was 11. I realised that it had gone cold as Zoe would have left for work over 4 hours ago as her shift started at 8 this morning. I then took my medication. I was feeling a bit hungry so I decided to get out of bed and make myself some toast. I decided to eat in the lounge and watch a bit film as I was bored of day time TV. I finished my toast and had managed to keep it down. I sat watching the rest of the film.

Back at Holby ED it had been a very busy morning, Zoe was glad about this as staff hadn't had time to ask her about her mum. Ash had offered to go to a meeting that morning which Zoe was very grateful for she didn't know she could face a meeting. Zoe had just finished with her patient and was checking if everyone was ok before she got her next patient. She had met the new Dr Lily Chow that morning and had not been impressed by her people skills and was now observing her with a patient and saw that Rita the new nurse was reassuring the patient. Zoe decided to take Lily to the side and a have a quick word with her once she finished with her patient. Zoe then saw Ash come back from the meeting so decided to have a word with him first.

"what do you think of our new Dr." Zoe asked.

"You mean Dr Chow" Ash asked.

Zoe nodded.

"She is a good Dr but just needs to speak on her manner when talking to patients." Ash carried on.

"So you agree with me then about her people skills, if she wants to stay in this department then she needs to learn them fast." Zoe said.

Ash nodded.

As Ash was about to reply Jeff shouted at both Zoe and Ash. Ash and Zoe ran over as the patient was rushed to resus. Jeff explained that they had a Dan who was a 49 year old man with suspected Heart Attack. Zoe and Ash got straight to work, Zoe called Charlie and Fletch over to help stabilise their patient. They moved their patient on to the trolley and Charlie connected Dan to the monitor and did his observations. Ash managed to get a cannula into Dan's hand and ordered Charlie to do bloods and then put fluids up. Zoe and Ash then assessed their patient. Zoe then ordered Jamie to the get the ECG monitor. Jamie ran to get the ECG monitor and then ran an ECG. Zoe read the results and didn't look happy. She thought to herself I'm not going to let anyone die on my watch on my first day back. Zoe ordered Fletch to chase up the test results. The machines started beeping, Charlie checked for a pulse which was now really weak. Zoe informed Charlie to push the fluids in faster. Zoe listened to his chest and wasn't impressed. "

He is going to arrest on us if we don't do something quick" Zoe said just as he arrested.

They lowered the head rest of the bed quick and started CPR quickly. Zoe was doing chest compressions while Charlie was squeezing the bag for the oxygen.

Back in sinus Rhythm but pulse still weak" Ash said after about five minutes of CPR.

"Let's intubate and stabilise him, Fletch can you phone Intensive Care and inform them we have got a patient coming up to them." Zoe said.

Fletch nodded and left the room.

Noel caught Fletch before he made the call "Dan's wife has arrived and is in the relative's room wanting to know about her husband."

"I will just make this phone call and go and see her." Fletch said.

Noel nodded and went back to work.

After phoning Intensive care Fletch went to the relative's room and took Dan's wife through to resus explaining what had happened."

Irene was shocked about Dan but Zoe explained that he is very weak and stable for now is being transferred to Intensive Care soon. Irene nodded and sat with Dan and held his hand carefully. "You can talk to him he might hear you and recognise your voice" Charlie said. Irene nodded and spoke to Dan. Dan was soon transferred to the Intensive Care Unit and Irene thanked the nurses and Dr's for their care on her husband.

Once Dan was transferred Zoe went to the staffroom and took a well earned break. She got her mobile out and checked to see if there were any messages from Nick on there which there weren't. She decided to text him. "It has been a hectic day on the ED it's like I have not been away, hope your feeling better do you fancy a take away tonight your choice Zoe."

Sam then came into the staff room for her break and saw Zoe so went and sat next to her. "How's your mum" she asked.

"Not great as good as can be expected with the treatment she is going through." Zoe replied.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Just to remind you I'm here if you need me."

Zoe smiled gratefully and then noticed a ring on Sam's finger. "Show me when you were going to tell me the news, god I've missed so much during my time away."

Sam beamed and told Zoe all about Tom's proposal.

…..

I had been sick a couple of times today but felt much better in myself. It was the afternoon around 4 in the afternoon. I had just woken up from a nap feeling much better so I decided to have a look on the computed and book Zoe something as a treat on her next day of for how good she has been to me. I started of looking up some nice restaurants but then deserved Zoe needed a better treat than that with what I have put her through.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. The next chapter Nick takes Zoe out for the day. I have an idea of where he is going to take her but please suggest any ideas.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you Nick Zoe 4ever for the idea of Rome and I will probably use that idea later on in this story once Zoe and Nick are together properly but for this chapter I will stick to my Idea.

Chapter 22

I found something online that I liked the look of so I decided to book it for a week's time. I then looked at my phone and saw the text from Zoe. "Feeling much better thanks been sick a few times today but apart from that, feeling much better, pizza sounds great." Zoe looked at her phone and smiled just before she went back to work. The rest of Zoe's shift went quite slow.

Zoe went to get changed after her shift and declined a drink after work lying that she had to get home to see her mum. The staff nodded in understanding. Zoe got in her car and drove home. Zoe and I then looked at the Pizza menu and choose a large chicken and sweet corn Pizza to share. Zoe phoned the Pizza place and ordered the Pizza and some Garlic bread. The pizza arrived and we chatted as we ate.

Zoe had decided to tell me about the new Dr. When she spoke to me about Dr Chow I just laughed. Zoe didn't understand why I was laughing. "It's not funny Nick." Zoe said.

"I know she just reminds me of someone who you were close to and I even remember you defending him a lot of the time" Nick said.

Zoe looked even more confused.

"Dylan Keogh, just give Dr Chow a chance to settle in as she is probably a good Dr, she just needs to work on her people skills." Nick replied.

Zoe nodded and had a thought for a moment as she hadn't seen at that.

Zoe and I carried on eating our dinner and chatting and then I found a film online that I liked the look of and we watched. While we were chatting Zoe updated me on the later gossip in the ED. But Zoe decided to leave out the news about Sam's and Tom's engagement they would be able to tell him that when he eventually decided to see everyone when she let nick know the news in the ED.

….

A week later I told Zoe I was taking her out for the day, but I wouldn't tell her where we were going just what time the Taxi was picking us up. I would have driven there but I hadn't driven since starting my treatment so decided against it.

Zoe's PVO

Nick has told me he is taking me out somewhere but I don't know where and he won't tell me so what am I supposed to wear Zoe thought as she flicked through her wardrobe. I decided to go in to Nick's room, I knocked on the back room downstairs which had now become Nick's room.

"Come in" Nick said.

I opened the door and went in "Nick I know it's a surprise where we are going but I don't know what to wear, please can you give me an idea. " I asked.

"Smart casual but comfortable." He replied.

I nodded more confused about where we were going. I then went upstairs and looked through my wardrobe. I decided on wearing black jeans with a dress top with a self pattern on the top.

End of PVO.

The Taxi soon arrived, I was glad Zoe was still upstairs as I could hide the small suitcase that I had packed both of us in the boot of the taxi and confirmed with the taxi driver where we were going. I had previously booked us a room with two single beds in at the place which were going to stay as I felt well enough that evening. I also informed him not to give too much away as I was taking my friend on a surprise day out. The taxi driver nodded to this. I then called Zoe to tell her that the taxi was waiting. Zoe called down to inform she would be down in a minute she was just finishing her make up. A few minutes later Zoe came downstairs grabbed her handbag and keys and put the alarm as she came out to the taxi.

Zoe's PVO.

As I got into the taxi I asked Nick "where we were going"

Nick told me to be patient and wait for the surprise. I nodded to this and we were chatting in the car for a bit. I then started staring out the window wondering where we were going. As we drove past a couple of places that I liked, I kept wondering Nick was trying to tease me and have a drive around and then go there. But after driving for twenty minutes after this I knew this wasn't the case I had no clue as to where we were going. I was both excited and nervous about where we going.

End of PVO.

As the taxi driver was driving I was watching Zoe very closely. I noticed her looking out of the window. As we drove past places that I knew she liked in Holby and just outside of Holby, I noticed her face perk up and wonder whether we were going there. I smirked to myself knowing she would be shocked to find out where we going.

As we were drawing nearer to the place where we are going, I got my scarf out.

"What do you need for it's actually warm outside for once" Zoe laughed.

"Zo I'm not using it for that, don't hate me but I am going to have to use it as a blind fold so it doesn't ruin the surprise." I replied.

Zoe nodded reluctantly as I put it on her.

Five minutes later the taxi driver pulled up into the spa car park. I asked the taxi how much and settled the payment with him and tipped him a couple of pound. I then got out of the car and helped Zoe out of the car. I then took the small suitcase from the taxi driver and thanked him. I pulled the suitcase along with one hand while I guided Zoe to outside the main door of the spa. This is where I took Zoe's blindfold of. When I first took the blind fold of Zoe she was disorientated and it took her a couple of minutes to take in her surroundings before she gasped at the fact she was outside a spa.

"Nick Thanks, I don't know what to say." Zoe said beaming.

"Let's go in and book in." I replied.

Zoe nodded and we went in and waited to book at reception. I gave my name and said to the receptionist that I had a room booked. As I said this Zoe gasped as she thought they were only there for the day. The receptionist looked this up and handed me the keys to our room. We were about to head to our room when we were offered a complimentary drink of wine. We both gladly accepted it and then headed to our room. I looked at my watch and noticed we had half hour to spare before our first treatment that I had booked.

As I opened the door to our shared room I noticed the room was spotless clean there were to single beds. Zoe had already gone and sat down on one. I laughed "I take it you chosen your bed already." I said.

Zoe nodded, "Nick I don't how to thank you for this." I replied.

"Zo there is no need to thank me, you deserve a treat for the way you just dropped everything for me when we found out about my cancer." I replied.

"What are friends for" Zoe stated.

"Well I'm allowed to treat that kind friend then; I have booked us a some treatments already and left you to decide on the rest."

Zoe smiled at this and grabbed the booklet on the side showing what treatments were to offer.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. The next chapter will be about them having treatments at the spa.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter. A special mention to guest Katie who reviewed the last chapter

Chapter 23

Zoe was relaxing on the chair and had her eyes shut enjoying the face pack being put on her face. Before they put the face mask on her face Zoe had, had to take her makeup of, and they exfoliated Zoe's face. While she was having her face pack, there was relaxing music in the background. The face mask stayed on her face for twenty minutes. They then washed it of and applied moisturising cream. Once they had finished Zoe felt her face which felt so soft. She thanked them and then headed back up to her shared room to find Nick asleep.

Zoe sat on her bed reading a magazine that she had picked up earlier. Half hour later my alarm went of. I groaned and pressed snooze. It went of five minutes later and I snoozed it again. Zoe came over and nudged me slightly. "Nick it is about four o clock in the afternoon."

At this I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I asked Zoe how "her facial was."

"It was great thanks, feel my face it is really soft." she asked.

I felt it and it was as soft as new born baby's skin, I was impressed it also smelt really nice. I then went into the bathroom to wash my face to wake me up. At half 4 we went down for our next treatment. This was really relaxing.

Once we had the treatment we went back to our room and showered and got ready for the evening. We then went down for dinner which was lovely. After we finished dinner we headed to the bar to meet the couple we had met earlier. We saw them sitting at a table and we said Hello to Jean and Ben before we ordered our drinks. We then sat at the table chatting to them. Ben asked if we wanted to go for a walk and see what else was around. We both nodded and we went for a walk and the scenery was lovely. Being night time it was all lit up. After walking for a bit we saw a nice bar with some music playing so we headed in there for a bit.

I was having a good night and had managed to forget about my cancer and chemotherapy for a bit. We were having such a laugh with Jean and Ben. We had found out that Ben worked in IT and Jean was a school nurse. Around half ten, I went outside as my head was starting to hurt me, I was enjoying the fresh air. Ben came outside to join me leaving the women to gossip to each other.

"You have a lovely women there" Ben said.

"She is just a very close friend." I informed him.

"Are you sure you to seem very close." Ben replied.

"Yes, she has helped me through some rough times and I am just treating her for being there for me." I said not wanting to explain about Yvonne.

At this moment Zoe and Jean came out to join us saving me from this. We then all agreed to walk back to the spa chatting as we walked. When we arrived back at the spa we agreed we had a good night and said good night to each other before going of to our rooms. I was glad that my headache had been eased of in the fresh air. When we got to our room me and Zoe got changed and then headed to bed.

The next morning Zoe's alarm went of at 9. She snoozed it and it went of at 9:10 and snoozed it again. I groaned when it went of the first two times. The third time it went of was 9:20 and I rubbed my eyes and stretched and me and Zoe chatted for another ten minutes before we got out of bed and ready for the day. We then headed for breakfast and relaxed for a bit till 11. At 11 we headed of to have our next treatment done. It was an Indian Head Massage, as we approached there

"Nick I don't think this is a good idea for you to have." Zoe said.

"Zo, I'm not going to have a proper Indian Head massage, I will explain to them and get them to just massage my temples." I explained.

Zoe nods to this and goes in.

I ask if we can just have a quick private word with the person that is doing the Indian head massage. They agree and go and fetch Catherine who is the one of the workers doing the Indian head massage on us. I explain to her about my cancer and that I just want my temples massaged and that Zoe will want the full Indian head massage. She nods in agreement. "Nick sorry to hear about that, hope you make a speedy recovery soon."

Catherine then takes us through and starts preparing the oil. Catherine's colleague introduces herself as Nicki to Zoe and tells her she will be doing her head massage.

Zoe shuts her eyes as the oil is put into her hair. Nicki then massages the oil into Zoe's hair and she massages her whole head. Zoe is finding it really relaxing. Meanwhile Catherine gets a bit of oil on her hand not to much though and she gently massages into my temples. I shut my eyes as she is doing this and find it rather relaxing. Once the Indian head Massage is over we thank both Catherine and Nicki and head to sit pool.

After sitting by the pool for about twenty minutes Zoe informs me she is going up to the room to get changed into her swim wear. Ten minutes later Zoe comes back to the pool in her swim wear and gets in the pool. She swims some lengths in the pool. Five minutes after she got into the pool do Ben and Jean come in their swim wear. Ben spots Nick sitting down and goes over to speak to him. We chatted to each other for a couple of minutes. Jean had already joined Zoe in doing lengths in the pool. "you not joining us in the pool" Ben asked.

"don't really fancy swimming today, I just sit and watch you all." I reply.

Ben nods and then joins the two ladies in the pool. They swim some more lengths and then chat and muck around in the pool. The three of them got out the pool just after half one. They were all going to get dried and dressed and then meet up for a late lunch. Me and Zoe headed back up to the room. Fifteen minutes later we were waiting outside the restaurant at the spa waiting for Jean and Ben. Once they arrived we went into the restaurant and found our table, it was a buffet so then we went up to and got our food. We were chatting while we were eating, we swapped numbers and emails with Ben and Jean and said we should arrange to meet up sometime with them. We were chatting with them till about three when we went for our last treatment which was full body massage with some la stone therapy included which is where they use hot and cold stones to give the massage.

We got there and we told to get changed into a dressing gown that was supplied for us, and to leave our underwear on. Once we had down that we both laid on separate couch bed and the massage started. To start of with they were just doing a normal body massage but after awhile they added hot and cold stones to the massage. The stones are completely round with no sharp edges. Zoe found the stones strange at first but then she got used to it and found it rather relaxing when they she had la stone therapy. We both so relaxed once the massage had finished. Zoe felt completely de-stressed and could feel all the knots in her shoulders and back had been massaged out. We decided to relax by the side of the pool for half hour before collecting our stuff and checking out and going to sit in the bar while we waited for our taxi.

In the taxi home Zoe fell asleep. I thought she looked cute sleeping and I know she would hate me for this but I decided to take a picture on my phone. There was a bit of traffic on the way home from the spa but it wasn't to bad. When we were approaching home I gently shook Zoe awake. We arrived home and I paid the Taxi driver. Zoe unlocked the door and went in and switched the kettle on while I got two mugs out for us. We then went and watched a bit of TV before going to bed. We had, had such a relaxing time at the spa.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter.

Chapter 24

The next day they both woke up very relaxed. Zoe decided to make a fry up for breakfast to thank Nick. She was glad that she had the day to relax and really wished she didn't have to go back to work that evening and do a night shift. She knows the shift will undo the hard work done to relax at the spa.

I came into the kitchen and took my medication. "Mmmmm that smells nice" I told Zoe as I walked in.

"That's good" Zoe smiles as she finishes cooking the fry up. Zoe then served the food up. They ate the food chatting about the past two days events. Zoe was still shell shocked that Nick would pay for her to go to a spa. She couldn't thank him enough for it.

"Zo I keep telling you it's the least you deserve after the way you dropped everything and supporting me during this hard time." I reply.

After breakfast Zoe clears up and I find a movie online that I fancy the look of.

The day went quite quickly for Zoe and before she knew she had to get ready for her night shift. "Do you want me to get you anything out for dinner?" Zoe asks me.

I shake my head "will look in the freezer later."

"If your sure and don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Zoe says and says bye.

Zoe then heads out the door to work, she felt the most relaxed in ages than she ever head. I arrive at work ten minutes early and turn the kettle on to make a cup of coffee. Sam and Tom both walk in hand in hand I ask them if they would like a cup of coffee. They both nod, Tom then kisses Sam before heading to get changed.

Sam stays and chats to Zoe for a minute before heading to get changed.

"You look a lot more relaxed and fresh than you have done in ages." Sam says.

"Thanks" Zoe replies sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that ever since your mum's been ill you have looked stressed, how is she." Sam asks.

"My mum is as good as can be expected, she is still having treatment, she decided to pay for me and friend to stay overnight at a spa and a few treatments and I treated myself to some" Zoe replies.

"That sounds nice bet you enjoyed that." Sam says before having her cup of coffee that Zoe made her.

Tom walks into the staff room all changed for and drinks his coffee. Sam then heads to get changed. They then all start their shift.

The ED is very busy. Sam and Zoe take over from Ash and Lily in Rhesus. They are told there are two patients. They are informed Ali came in earlier from a car crush and was in cubicles and deteriorated in the last fifteen minutes and they are trying to find out if there is an internal bleed anywhere. They were waiting for results from the emergency CT scan. Zoe told Robyn to chase up the CT results. Robyn nodded and went to phone CT to see if the results were back yet.

Tom is told to take over the paeds case that came in half hour ago. Tom nods and goes to read the notes and gets handover from the day doctor before introducing himself to the patient and parents. Tom went over to cubicle three where his patient was, and introduced himself. "Hi, Stephen my name is Tom, I am taking over as your doctor as the day staff have finished their shift, I know you explained to my colleague but I can you tell me exactly what happened again." Tom asked.

"I was playing football and someone tackled me and I fell awkwardly onto my leg." Stephen explained.

"Surely all this is written down by the doctor that saw him earlier I want to know when he is having an x-ray to find out if it is broken or not" Stephen's mum snapped.

"Even though my colleague got one earlier, as I have just come on shift I just need to take it again I'm afraid Mrs Harrison, I will just have a feel of his leg if that is ok and then I will chase up x-ray for you."

Mrs Harrison nodded.

Tom informed Stephen to roll up both his trouser legs which he did. Tom noticed his right leg was swollen. This was the leg he had fallen on.

"I am now going to press on your leg and feet and tell me if it hurts." Tom said.

Stephen nodded.

Tom first pressed on the foot and ankle which didn't hurt Stephen. He then started to press the leg. As soon As Tom started to press near the swelling Stephen flinched in pain. Tom wrote notes and then informed them he is going to chase up x-ray for them.

Back in rhesus Sam was having a look at Ali's scan result the CT scan was clear. This was good news and both Zoe and Sam were relieved at this, and they had managed to stablise the him. Zoe was chasing up a bed for the patient so more tests could be run and to observe the patient so no further deterioration happened.

Dixie and Norman had brought in a man mid 50's complaining of chest pain and is breathless, into rhesus Dixie gave handover to Connie. Zoe had told Sam to go and help Connie with the new patient. Charlie changed his oxygen from the portable one to the one on the wall, he then did his observations. Connie listened to his chest, while Sam got a history of his wife. Sam then chased up for emergency CT

Once Ali was transferred Zoe checked that Sam and Connie were fine with their patient. Once she was satisfied they didn't need her help she went to see the rest of the ED. It was still busy but under control. Zoe informed them she would be in her office doing paperwork if they needed her. Once in her office she decided to text Nick to see how he was doing. She then checked her emails before starting on the paperwork.

Big Mac came to take Stephen up for his x-ray. Tom and Big Mac both helped Stephen into the wheelchair. Big Mac then wheeled Stephen to x-ray and his mum went with him. His mum was told to take a seat and wait outside while Stephen was having his x-ray

…..

Back at home Nick felt fine, He realised he hadn't spoken to Dianne in a while so gave her call. He apologised for not phoning her. They chatted for a bit. Dianne told Nick not to worry that she knows he is a busy man. Nick decided to leave out the fact that he has cancer from the conversation. Once Nick was of the phone he decided to look in the freezer what their was for dinner and cooked himself something to eat. Nick then relaxed for the evening, he kept thinking of Zoe working at ED and would do anything write now to be back there working instead of being stuck at home. That is when he suddenly realised he needed to decide what to do about his research job in US whether to quit it completely or get a doctors note and get sick pay. He decided he would discuss it with Zoe the next day.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thank you to cenalover and Iha007, for the last chapter and for everyone else reading this fanfic.

Chapter 25

Sam and Connie had managed to stablise there patient for now but decided to keep him in rhesus for the time being in case he deteriorated again. He was still complaining of chest pain so a chest x-ray had been ordered. The CT scan had come back clear. Sam was examining a patient that Norman and another paramedic had brought in that was drunk and was slurring his words.

Tom was just checking Stephen's x-ray and noticed his leg was broken. He was just on his way to inform Stephen and his mum of this when the emergency buzzer went of in rhesus. Connie's patient had deteriorated and was really struggling to breath, and was starting to loose consciousness. Tom stopped what he was doing and rushed into rhesus. Sam wanted to help but she couldn't leave her patient who to wasn't looking to good either. Connie understood this as she put the oxygen up to fifteen litres on the wall up. Just then the patient lost consciousness and Tom lowered the bed rest quickly and started compressions for the patient. Charlie did the patients observations and pushed fluids through. Jamie had shown his wife to the relative's room who was in hysterics. Jamie then chased up x-ray department for an emergency chest x-ray in rhesus.

A few minutes later the portable chest x-ray was brought in. They put the protective clothing for x-ray's on both Connie and Tom checking with Connie that she wasn't pregnant. This was so they could carry on CPR while they were setting the x-ray up and in-between the scan. Once they were ready to do the x-ray Tom stopped the compressions for a minute while the x-ray was done. At the radiologists signal Tom started to do the compressions again while they set the x-ray up at a different angle. Tom then stopped the compressions so the x-ray could be taken and then started it again.

Meanwhile Stephen's mum was getting very annoyed that they hadn't got the x-ray results back yet. She saw fletch and had a massive go at him.

"Why have we not had our results back" She shouted.

"Please calm down, I know you are annoyed at having to wait but I am afraid we have an emergency at the moment that our Doctors need to attend to." Fletch said.

"So when will we get seen" Stephen's mum shouted.

Tess heard what was going on and went down to help calm down the situation.

Fletch quickly explained to Tess what was happening and Tess spoke to the mum calmly explaining the situation and apologised about the wait.

Back in rhesus Tom and Connie had managed to get their patient back in sinus rhythm. Charlie was keeping a close eye on Tony's observations while Connie and Tom looked at the x-ray. The x-ray showed Tony had pneumothorax.

"He needs to go up for surgery" Tom said.

"Lets do the procedure down here; he might not make it if he goes up to theatre." Connie replied.

"Are you sure, have you done it before." Tom said.

"Yes I have done it before I was a cardiothoracic consultant before I joined A & E, are you happy to assist me doing to do the procedure." Connie said.

"Yes what do we need to do for the procedure." Tom asked excited he was getting in on the action.

Even though Connie hadn't performed this procedure in a while she still wanted to carry it out.

Meanwhile Sam's drunken patient was deteriorating fast and she told Jamie to phone Zoe's office to inform her to get down to rhesus. Jamie rang Zoe's office and gave Zoe a brief update about the drunken patient. Zoe informed Jamie she would be down in a minute. Zoe was relieved to be taking a break for the ever going paperwork. Sam wished she was in the action of doing the procedure instead of looking after a drunk.

A few minutes Zoe arrived in rhesus and got the history from Sam about the unknown drunk patient. While she was getting the history she overheard Connie instructing Charlie to get all the equipment for the procedure. Zoe told Sam that she would be a minute. Zoe then went behind the screen to find Connie, Tom and Charlie setting up for a procedure.

"Can someone inform me what is going on here." Zoe said.

"This is Tony who has pneumothorax and they are doing a procedure to release the air so he can breath properly again." Connie informed.

"Can't he go up to theatre for that" Zoe said.

"He arrested on us, and Connie was a cardiothoracic consultant before she joined us in A+E." Tom said to support Connie.

Zoe was about to argue with the pair of them when Sam had shouted "Zoe help"

Zoe ran round the screen to find the patient arrested and Sam doing compressions while Jamie was squeezing the bag, valve and mask.

"Thanks for that Tom shall we start with the procedure." Connie said.

Tom nodded and told Charlie to pass them the local anaesthetic injection. Charlie passed it to Tom, "you may feel a slight scratch, we are just giving you local anaesthetic injection to numb the pain." Tom informed Tony.

Tony nodded as he couldn't speak as he was connected to the oxygen to help him breath.

Once the injection had been given Connie gave a few minutes for it to kick in properly before she got Charlie to pass her the scarpel. Connie cut a small hole in Tony's chest near the lung. Just then the anaesthetist bust through rhesus door and.

"About time" Tom said.

"Sorry was caught up in theatre where do you want me" the anaesthetist said.

Connie informed him where to go and then carried on with the procedure.

The anaesthetist gave Tony some more anaesthetic. Connie then proceeded with the procedure. Connie then puts a small tube into the small hole near the lung that she had made. The tube was connected to a syringe so they could aspirate the air out that was trapped outside the lung.

Tom, Connie and Charlie finished the procedure, they then stabilise the patient. Tom phones Darwin ward to transfer their patient up to the ward. Zoe comes round to see how the three of them are getting on with the patient after her and Sam have unfortunately lost their patient.

Once Tom has managed to get a bed for Tony on Darwin ward he makes sure that Connie doesn't need his help. Tom then goes to Stephen's cubicle after washing his hands. He apologises to both Stephen and his mum about the wait, that there were two emergencies in the department at the same time.

Stephen's mum just nods in understanding.

Tom then goes on to explain "The x-ray showed that Stephen had a broken leg and the nurse will come and plaster it up and show Stephen how to use crutches, and book him a follow up appointment at fracture clinic in a weeks time."

"We waited all this time to find out Stephen's leg is broken and it needs plastering up." Stephen's mum groaned.

"As I said I am really sorry about the wait but we had two emergencies in the department to deal with." Tom reiterated.

Tom then left and went to find Fletch to tell him to plaster Stephen's leg up as it is broken, to give him crutches and give him a appointment for fracture clinic in a weeks time and then to discharge the patient once he is comfortable on his crutches. Fletch nodded to this and went to get the equipment to plaster Stephen's leg up.

The rest of the shift went quite quick and soon Zoe and the rest of the night shift had finished handing over to the staff that had come on for the day. Zoe got changed and drove home. Zoe opened her door and the smell just hit her. Mmmmmmm that smells good she thought wondering what Nick would have made her for breakfast. Zoe walked into the kitchen to find Nick in the middle of making a fry up. "mmm hope that tastes as delicious as it smells." Zoe said. Nick smiled at Zoe as he served the breakfast up. Nick asked Zoe about her shift. Zoe told him it was a busy one. Nick then told Zoe he would clear up and she should go and get some sleep. Zoe nods and heads upstairs and puts her pyjamas on before she gets in to bed.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't much Nick and Zoe in this but I promise you there will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to do one about the ED. Please read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

As I haven't written a chapter in a while I have decided to spoil everyone with another chapter tonight. Iha007 you will have to keep reading to find out if Nick and Zoe get together. cenalover glad you enjoyed the ED chapter. Thanks to both reviewing the chapter again.

Chapter 26

I amused myself during the day while Zoe slept. I felt fine today so I decided to play on the Wii that Zoe had. I was playing Mario go kart. I played this for most the morning. Before I knew it, it was almost lunch time, I went to see if Zoe was awake before I made lunch. I crept into her room to find her fast asleep, I decided to leave Zoe asleep as she had been up all night on a night shift. I went down and made myself a sandwich. I then sat down in front of the TV to eat my lunch. I then cleared up and had my medication before relaxing on the sofa to watch a film.

Zoe finally rose at around half 3. She groaned when she woke up she looked at the clock and groaned. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Zoe then decided to go downstairs and see what Nick was doing. She grabbed her dressing gown and went downstairs. She found Nick in the lounge curled up on the sofa.

"Hello Sleepyhead" I joked.

Zoe just nodded and went to join Nick on the sofa and leaned into him. I made the signal for Zoe to lean forward so I could put my arm around her. We then carried on watching TV cuddled up together. It wasn't before long that I noticed Zoe asleep in my arms. As she slept I watched how cute she looked, before turning around back to the TV. Around fifteen minutes later my arm started to go dead but I didn't have the heart to wake Zoe up as she looked so cute and peacefully asleep.

Zoe finally woke up and hour later. At first she didn't open her eyes she was so comfy laying in Nick's arms like this. It just felt like old times, she just wished she could kiss him on lips but know she couldn't as he still wasn't fully over Yvonne yet. He didn't admit to it but Zoe knew nick wasn't over her. After about ten minutes of day dreaming Zoe finally opened her eyes and let Nick know she was awake.

"Nice sleep there" I said.

Zoe nodded as she got up to go and make herself a drink.

"Coffee" she asked me.

I nodded.

Zoe went of to make the two of them Coffees. While Zoe was making the coffees I was sitting there thinking about what to do about Zoe he liked her again but he wasn't sure if that was because he had been quite lonely since Yvonne had gone or the fact that they had grown close over Zoe caring for me while I was going through my treatment or if the attraction had grown back properly between the two.

When Zoe brought the Coffee's back and some nibbles we sat In comfortable silence drinking our coffees and eating. I was thinking of the best way to bring up what to about work in the states to Zoe. After I finished of my coffee I thought that was the right time to discuss.

"Zo I don't know what to do about my job in the states with Anton" I said.

"what do you mean" Zoe said.

"I can't work while I am having my treatment, and its going to be at least a year if not more and I don't want Anton to know that I have cancer." I replied.

Zoe nodded in understanding "Nick you have two options you can leave the job completely, or write a letter saying you are of on sick leave following the accident and having treatment but you would rather not discuss your treatment and get a letter form Dr Hughes to support that."

I sighed not knowing what to do, it would be good to have some money coming in as I don't want Zoe to pay for everything but I didn't even know if I wanted to go back to the states after I finished my treatment as I know something will pull me to stay in Holby.

Zoe then came up with another idea "Nick you it was a research job in the states wasn't it."

I nod "why is that important."

"I've just come up with a brilliant idea go on sickness leave but when inbetween chemo and when you feel up for it you can do research from the computers here." Zoe said

I liked that Idea as I was stating to get bored sitting at home all day and just having mainly the TV to watch.

We carried on chatting for a bit before Zoe went and got ready for another night shift. I made Zoe and myself some dinner. We both ate the dinner chatting before Zoe left for her shift. Once Zoe had left for her shift I decided to start typing what I was going to send to Anton. I started writing then I reread what I had written and didn't like it so I started to reword. Once I got into the flow of writing the letter it all came to me quickly. I changed it a few times as I wasn't happy with it. I was struggling describing my illness and treatment in the letter without saying cancer or having Anton working it out. I struggled with this bit. After a while I decided to leave it and go back to it the next day with Zoe's help. The time now was 9pm I decided to watch TV for a bit before going to bed.

…..

The next after Zoe had got up in the afternoon after having slept during the day due to being on the nightshift we both had something to eat. Once we had finished eating I asked for Zoe's help in finishing writing the letter. Zoe nodded and read what I wrote, she liked it just made a few changes. I told her what bits of the letter I was struggling with. We discussed the possibilities and typed them and looked at what one we thought looked best. Twenty minutes later we had finished typing the letter.

To Anton.

How are you. Hope you are well.

I am sorry I have not spoken to you sooner about the Job, I am grateful for you being so patient. I am currently staying in the UK, and am still receiving treatment regarding my car crash in the states a few months ago. Due to this I am unable to work full time, and would still need to be on sickness pay, however I would be able to some research from home on my computer and send what I find to you by e-mail. I hope that this would be ok and would carry the research out when I felt able to do this. If this is not possible it is great regret but the only other possible answer is to hand in my resignation.

Kind regards

Nick.

I read the letter again before sending it. We had come up with lots of ways to describe my illness and treatment but every other option would lead to Anton finding out about my cancer. I know I may have to tell him eventually but not yet. It's only a white lie as the accident happening was where it confirmed the brain cancer had returned. Otherwise I would have kept running away from all the signs that it was back.

I sent the email. We then had a chilled afternoon, deciding to order a Chinese takeaway for dinner. When the takeaway arrived we had in front of new film that had recently come out that I had found online. Once we had finished eating we cuddled up on the sofa together finishing the film. It was a comedy so we were both laughing threw out the whole film.

Once the film had finished I decided to suggest with Zoe that we have day out tomorrow slightly out of town as it was her day and I was getting bored just sitting round the house all day. Zoe liked this idea and we discussed a couple of options we could do but we settled on deciding what to do in the morning depending on what we fancied doing in the morning. We chatted for a bit longer before saying night to each other and then going to bed.

Please read and review


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks again to those reading and reviewing my story. This chapter is shorter than I intended it to be, this is only because I had originally done one long chapter but had to split them up as it was to long as a whole. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 27

The next morning, Zoe rose first and decided to make pancakes for breakfast. She put her dressing gown on and went downstairs to the kitchen to make pancakes. Zoe started of by sifting the flour into a bowl, she then cracked some eggs and added them to the mixture and whisked it. Once this was done she then added some water and milk into the mixture slowly and then carried on whisking the mixture. Once the mixture was made Zoe poured some into the pan to make the pancake.

I woke up to a lovely smell wafting downstairs. I just lay there smelling the delicious smell in bed for about five minutes. I then decided to get up and grabbed my dressing gown on and went into the kitchen. As I walked in I sniffed the lovely smell.

"mmmmmmm that smells good." I say as I go over and get a glass of water to take my medication.

"I hope it does" Zoe laughed.

Zoe finished making the pancakes and serves them out to us. While Zoe is serving the pancakes I make us both a coffee. We then sit down at the table and eat our pancakes. We both have sugar and lemon on our pancakes. Zoe also has bananas on hers while I have strawberries on my pancake. We eat our pancakes chatting while eating. Once we have both finished eating we cleared up and then Zoe went and showered first and got dressed.

We had decided to have a lazy morning and have lunch at home at go out this afternoon. We were thinking of possibly going bowling and then going out for dinner afterwards. I decided to retreat to the lounge while Zoe was having her shower. I turned the TV on to see what was on and settled on watching a programme. A while later Zoe came down dressed after her shower we watched TV together for a bit before I went up for a shower.

Once I came down dressed from my shower it was around half 11. I decided to check my e-mails to see if I had a reply form Anton and I did

Hi Nick

I am fine myself thanks. I hope you're not too bad

Sorry to hear about that. I hope you make a full recovery soon.

We are really missing you over in the states. Of course you can do some research for us in the Uk. However do the research when you feel up to it I don't want you to risk anything and make yourself more ill than you are.

However we will not be able to give you full sickness pay. I have added an attachment of the sickness pay you will get and how it works, as it goes down the more time you have of.

I am however willing to discuss payments for the work you do for me depending on the hours spend doing the research.

I have also attached you some of the latest research we have found and what I would like you to look up.

Kind regards

Anton Meyer.

I smile to myself and show the email to Zoe. Zoe reads it "see I told you, you would be able to do the research here when you feel up to it."

I nod "At least it will save me from boredom."

Both me and Zoe laugh at this.

I start to read the articles that Anton sent me, I decide to print them of so I can highlight bits of the article. Zoe left me to it as she continued to watch TV. I got so stuck into it before I knew it Zoe was asking me what I wanted for lunch. I just shrugged and went back to the article. "Nick its half one, we need to eat soon or we will be late for the lanes we have booked"

"Is it that time already" I say.

"yea I can make lunch if you want carry on reading" Zoe says.

I nod "do you mind Zo, a ham and cheese sandwich would be great."

Zoe nods and goes to make the lunches while I carry on reading the article.

Ten minutes later Zoe called into the kitchen. I put my work down and went into the kitchen. We both sat down eating our sandwiches.

"Nick I know your excited to finally get some work after not working for a while but just don't do much and make yourself worse." Zoe said.

"I won't its just good to do something other than watching TV all day" I say.

"I know Nick but just don't make yourself ill from over doing it" Zoe relies.

I nod as I finish my sandwich. We then clear up from lunch. Zoe goes upstairs to finish getting ready, she went to do her makeup. While I went to get changed out of my tracksuit bottoms and put jeans on with my jumper.

Half hour later we were both ready to go and put our coats on. Zoe grabbed her bags and keys before we both walked out to the car. I got in the passenger side, while Zoe got into the driving seat. Zoe drove to the bowling alley just outside of town, there was a closer one but they had decided to go the one out of town for obvious reasons. This being that Nick wasn't seen by anyone he knew as they all thought he was still in the states. While they were driving to the bowling alley they had the radio on the background.

Please read and review this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

I have decided to give a treat tonight and give you the rest of the rest of the chapter that I had to split up with the last chapter as It was too long together. Please read it and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 28

Once we arrived we got out the car and walked to bowling alley. Even though we were ten minutes early for our booked lane we booked in with the bowling people. They told us we could pay and get our bowling shoes but our booked lane wasn't quite ready. We nodded and took our shoes of and handed to the guy behind the counter giving the bowling shoes. I asked for a size 10, while Zoe asked for a size 5 bowling shoe. We put our bowling shoes on and then went to the arcade for five minutes before going back over to the counter to find out if our lane was ready. It was and we were told to go over to lane 9. I put in mine and Zoe's name but decided to use Zo as that is my pet name for Zoe. I then finished setting it up without bumpers, I then took the first go and got a strike. I smiled, even though I hadn't played for ages I still hadn't lost my touch.

Zoe then took her first go. She ended up with her ball in the gutter, Nick can't I have bumpers she moaned after the bowling ball ended up in the gutter.

"Let me help you with how to bowl and if you are still struggling then you can have the bumpers up." I say.

Zoe nods to this, she goes to pick up the balling ball to take her next turn. Before she bowls the ball I go behind and go to move her hand. This shocks Zoe.

"Zo I told you I will help you learn to bowl properly and this is me doing it." I say.

Zoe nods I then stand behind her properly and go to move her hand showing her the way to move it and then when to release it. We bowl our ball together. We manage to get about 6 balls down.

Zoe smiles at me as I take my next go and manage to get 9 balls down, I take my second go and miss the last ball. I then go to help Zoe again with her two goes she managed to 8 balls down in her two goes. I then take my go again and manage to get a spare. I then decide this time to talk Zoe through how to bowl it, she manages to get 4 down. For her second go I let her take it completely by herself. Zoe got one down. "That's good for a first shot" I say.

"really" she said sarcastically."

"How come your really good" Zoe enquires.

"My dad was a pro at bowling and taught me, as a kid and I have been good ever since." Nick said.

"You never told me." Zoe said.

"You never asked do you want the bumpers up then" I say.

Zoe nods.

I then go into the settings and change the settings just for Zo to have bumpers up I take my go and get a spare again. Zoe then goes to take her turn.

I advise "Try to bowl the way I showed you and use the bumpers for security not to bump the ball of the barriers."

Zoe nods to this and manages to bowl straight down the middle getting 6 balls down without using the bumpers at all. Zoe smiles and gets ready to take her next turn. She got another 2 balls down with the bowling ball bouncing on the bumper this time. We carry on playing the game. Most goes I manage to get a spare or a strike.

On my ninth go I get 7 balls down and end up with a split, two balls one end and the other end I have one ball. I think to myself I hope I remember how to spin the bowling ball and get all three down. I just manage to get the two balls together down, I sighed as the other one wobbled slightly when it was knocked with one of the other balls when it fell down.

"Nick can show me how it's done again." Zoe asks me.

I nod and go behind her and hold her arm and show her the movements to bowl.

"Keep it clean you to there are children here." A woman in the next lane shouts over.

Me and Zoe just laugh it of.

"my friend is a pro at bowling and is just showing me how it is done." Zoe says.

We then get back in to position and help Zoe to bowl. We get a strike, Zoe is in shock and turns around and jumps on me, which I was ready for.

Zoe's PVO

I can't believe Nick just helped me to get a strike. He has an amazing bowling technique and I want him to teach me how to bowl properly. I can't believe that women in the next lane told us to keep it clean. I just laughed it of as even though we were friends the way Nick was helping me bowl properly looked like something more to someone else that didn't know us. How I wish I could kiss him right now for helping me to get that strike, but I knew I couldn't. Nick was taking his turn while I was secretly admiring his bowling technique. "You sure your just friends, the way your looking at him says different." the lady asks me in the next lane. I nod "He is just a close mate I say. I'm glad that lady was called to take her hand she was being so nosy. Nick then helps me take my last turn. I get a spare and then Nick helps me take my last turn and I get a strike.

End Of PVO.

After finishing bowling which I won. Me and Zoe retreated to the bar at the bowling alley and just chatted for a bit. Zoe was still talking about how amazing I was at bowling and thanking me for helping her bowl. She was also talking about doing it again soon so she can try and remember the technique I told her. I nod to this and we carry on chatting for a bit before heading for dinner. I was getting tired but didn't say anything while we enjoyed dinner. We decided to go to a nice Italian restaurant for dinner. I ordered a spaghetti carbonara while Zoe ordered a creamy pasta with salmon and a vodka in the sauce. We ordered some garlic bread but requested it came with the mains instead of a starter. I laughed when Zoe ordered that "trust you Zo" I say.

Zoe smiled. We chatted while our food came. We ate the food and then paid We then headed to the car and Zoe drove home. I fell asleep almost straight away not waking up till I heard Zoe calling my name softly just as we were approaching our turning. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Zoe pulled into the drive of the house and parked up. She then went and helped me out of the car as I was still very sleepy and led me into the lounge where and helped me to lie down on the sofa where I quickly fell back to sleep. Zoe covered me with a blanket before going to make herself a coffee. Zoe felt sorry for Nick as the day had really taken it out of him.

Please read and review this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next day Zoe woke up at the sound of her alarm and groaned. She snoozed it for another five minutes. She then got up and had a shower and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. She had work that day. Once she was dressed she went downstairs quietly, poking her head in through the lounge door to find Nick fast asleep on the sofa that he had fallen asleep on last night, with the blanket she had placed over him. She hoped he hadn't over done it the previous day what with the research he was reading, bowling and the meal. Zoe left Nick to sleep as she made herself breakfast. Once she finished breakfast she did her teeth and left Nick a note before she got in her car and drove to work.

I finally rose at half 11, I groaned and lay there for another ten minutes before getting up and went into the kitchen to take my medication and make myself some breakfast. I made it and then went back to the lounge and switched the TV on while I ate my breakfast. I found a programme and just sat there watching it. I still felt very tired and worn out. I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon just lying in front of the TV. I ended up having a small nap in front of the TV. When I woke up I yawned and switched the TV channel. It was around half 3 when I finally decided to go and have a shower and stick my onsie on.

Once I had a showered and had my onsie on I felt much better and decided to do some research. I only did this for about an hour as I was starting to fill tired again. I saved what I had found and closed down my computer and relaxed in front of the TV. I looked at my phone and realised I had received a text from Zoe. I text her back "I'm fine just feeling a bit tired today I hope work is going ok"

Zoe's phone buzzed in a meeting, "I'm really sorry, that could be my mum." She lied.

Hansen nodded giving Zoe the allowance to look at it. Zoe was grateful for this and read the text and replied to Nick.

"just take it nick don't over do it." She replied.

A few hours later Zoe's shift was finished and she got changed and drove home. She let herself in and went into the lounge to find Nick asleep on the sofa in front of the TV. She let him sleep for a bit, and sat down on the other sofa and changed the channel on the TV. Zoe kept looking at Nick sleeping and admiring how cute he looked asleep. She was glad he came back to her but was sad the reason which brought him back to Holby. He just looked so pale and weak compared to the strong Nick she knew. Zoe relaxed in front of the TV for just over half hour before going to make dinner. Zoe decides to make spag bol for her and Nick. An hour later Zoe gently wakes Nick up who groans.

"Nick just to let you know I have made dinner if your hungry" she says.

Nick nods as he wipes his eyes. Zoe leaves Nick to wake up properly. Five minutes later I go into the kitchen.

"mmmmmmm Zo that smells lovely." I say as I take a seat on the table in the kitchen.

Zoe smiles as she serves dinner up. We eat our dinner chatting while eating. Zoe then clears up dinner and then we go and watch some TV. I lean and cuddle Zoe as we watch TV. Zoe hugs Nick back.

….

The rest of the week I do it a bit of research and relax. I send the research I find of to Anton. As the week ends I get more and more nervous about my 2nd round of chemo as I hated how ill the chemo made me. Zoe could see that I was getting nervous and comforted me and comforted me as best as she could.

A few days later it was time for me to go back to hospital for my 2nd round of Chemo. I was just packing up my last few bits that I needed before we got into Zoe's car and she drove to the hospital. I was very quite during the journey as I was very scared. Zoe understood while I was quite and just put the radio on for the journey. Zoe parked her car at the back of the hospital. We then got to I was about to get out the car when I noticed Jamie and Roybn walked in. I decided to wait until they went in before I got out of the car. Zoe was already getting my bits out of the boot of the car. I put my hood up of my hoodie before I got out of the car. I checked the car park and main entrance that no one was about that I knew before we headed to the back entrance and up to the oncology ward.

When we arrived at the ward I told the receptionist that my name is Nick Jordan and I have a planned admission. The receptionist looked at her list and then told us to take a seat as a nurse will show us to my room shortly. I nodded and took a seat, Zoe sat next to me and squeezed my hand. I found this very comforting. A nurse came over to us shortly after we sat down, "Hi Nick, just to let you know we will take you to your room shortly we are just finishing getting it cleaned." The nurse said.

I nodded in understanding. Me and Zoe just sat there in a comfortable silence, Zoe had her arm round me and was squeezing my hand. I found this very comforting as I leaned into Zoe.

We were soon shown to our room. The nurse filled in the admittance paperwork and did a set of observations. She then left us in piece and told us to call the buzzer if I needed anything. I nodded as I sit up on the bed and put a DVD on, on my portable DVD. Zoe held my hand as we watched the DVD, which I found comforting.

A little later Dr Hughes came round to see me. We had a chat at how I had been over the last few weeks. I then told him my worries about how the Chemo makes me so ill. Dr Hughes told me he would look at seeing if he could increase his anti sickness medication. I nod to show him I have listened.

"Is it possible if Nick could have some anti-sickness medication half hour before he has his chemo so it has time to kick in before he has the chemo." Zoe says.

"I will speak to the nurses about this happening." Dr Hughes says.

Dr Hughes then leaves us and tells us to ask for him if we need to.


End file.
